Gil E'lòmë -luce nel buio-
by Betty4
Summary: L’Amore si guadagna, e Legolas e la sua promessa, figlia di Galadriel, non fanno eccezione così si trovano coinvolti in una lotta contro il loro destino per poter dividere la loro vita con chi amano!! (Nota: non fatevi prendere dal numero di capitoli)
1. Un giorno importante

Ciao a tutti!!! Cavolo, questa è la mia prima fanfiction e spero vi piaccia!! Se avete qualcosa da dirmi non fatevi scrupoli a scrivermi!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
In un tempo ormai dimenticato anche dalla stessa terra,  
prima di ogni data estimabile,  
in una dimensione che ora sembrerebbe irreale  
all'uomo fu donata la compagnia di altre razze,  
tutte diverse ma pur simili,  
nessuna perfetta ma insieme infallibili...  
  
  
Gli elfi, i luminosi, gli esseri più giusti e saggi che furono mai donati alla terra,  
Gli hobbit, lontani dalla sete di potere, una razza che vede nella vita normale una continua festa e felicità,  
I nani, la razza che meno sente la fatica fisica ma più la brama per oro e pietre preziose che li porta a vivere scavando cunicoli sotto le montagne  
Tutti, insieme ai tristi uomini, avevano un destino mortale, tranne gli onniscienti elfi che sentivano quando la loro ora era arrivata e salpavano verso l'Ovest.  
  
  
Poche volte tutte queste razze si trovarono d'accordo...   
una di quelle uniche volte fu quando composero la 'compagnia dell'anello' ... un gruppo che accompagnasse Frodo Baggins nel lungo viaggio verso Mordor ed il Monte Fato.  
  
  
Da 9 era formata la compagnia:  
Due Uomini: il grande Aragorn figlio di Arathorn, erede d'Ilsidur e Boromir, primogenito di Denethor, sovrintendente di Gondor  
Un Nano: Gimli figlio di Glòin dalla Montagna Solitaria  
Un Elfo: Legolas figlio di Thranduil dal Bosco Atro  
Un Saggio: Gandalf il Grigio  
e ben quattro Hobbit: Frodo Baggins, il portatore dell'anello, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck e Peregrino Tuc!  
  
  
Il destino ha voluto che, come la grandiosa avventura dell'Anello, anche questa storia arrivasse ai nostri giorni per non dimenticare, e, se la leggenda dell'anello mostra quanto debole è l'uomo, questa mostra quanto l'amore sia il sentimento fondamentale per ogni razza, per chiunque, che con esso si possono fare cose enormi, che senza anche un elfo può diventare un essere mostruoso!!  
Questa storia narra di elfi, elfi famosi, potenti, che per amore dovranno trasgredire alle regole impartite dai loro avi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Galadh E'lòmë  
In tempi immemorabili, nel bosco d'oro, Lothlorien, dove non esistono stagioni, solo la primavera;  
dove, entrando, senti il riposo interiore; dove il tempo scorre veloce mentre ti riposi sotto le fronde degli alberi;  
dove la stupenda e saggia Galadriel, la custode di uno degli anelli magici, regna, ebbe la 'fortuna' di nascere Annùndil dalla stessa Galadriel.  
" Tra le mie braccia dorme colei che per anni ed anni i popoli acclameranno, colei che metterà in ombra qualunque altro elfo per bellezza, saggezza e per qualsiasi altra dote si possa desiderare, colei che vedrà la fine degli elfi della Terra di Mezzo , colei che unirà i maggiori reami elfici della Terra di Mezzo: Lothlorien ed il Bosco Atro!! "  
" Chissà se Legolas Verdefoglia sarà degno di lei… sarà difficile! "   
Mentre Galadriel e Celeborn osservavano compiaciuti la piccola e la riponevano nella culla arrivò una guardia dallo spiazzo su cui si affacciava la loro dimora:  
" Miei sovrani, è arrivato il saggio Gandalf il Grigio, vi attende giù, dice di avere poco tempo a disposizione… "  
" Intimagli di salire ancora una volta, non abbiamo intenzione di svegliare Annùndil ma desidereremmo che lui ci svelasse il suo Vero Nome! Se poi ancora non accetterà allora lo esaudiremo scendendo a nostra volta! " disse con regalità Celeborn  
" Lieto di esaudire i vostri ordini, miei onniscienti Sovrani! "   
E così dicendo tornò da Gandalf lasciando Galadriel e Celeborn soli, per un lungo istante di silenzio, ogn'uno era consapevole che quella figlia era indispensabile per sistemare la situazione che si andava ingigantendo: gli elfi andavano all'Ovest, i regnami non erano potenti, sempre più territori venivano conquistati dagli uomini, che, inconsapevolmente sarebbero diventando gli unici a popolare la Terra di Mezzo… Galadriel lo sapeva, l'aveva predetto, e l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto rallentare questo dramma sarebbe stato avere un reame potente e splendido come quelli passati, con sovrani all'altezza dei loro compiti, in grado di fare grandi cose e di portare gli altri elfi a voler vivere nella Terra di Mezzo ancora… se questo avrebbe portato alla disfatta dei reami elfici allora sarebbe stato il destino a volerlo, già si era unito Gran Burrone con Lothlòrien tramite Elrond Mezz'elfo e l'altra loro figlia, Celebrìan, mancava solo il Bosco Atro… e con questo tutto sarebbe stato tentato.  
Ma, pur senza parlarne, entrambi sapevano che non avrebbero mai potuto permettersi di amare veramente questa figlia nata dalla necessità, troppe cose turbavano il mondo, Galadriel lo sentiva e tutto ciò aggravava i suoi dolori di regina, di madre, di punto di riferimento per ogni elfo vivente nella Terra di Mezzo. Sapevano bene che sarebbe cresciuta con delle governanti, i suoi amici sarebbero stati comperati, che li avrebbe chiamati non mamma e papà, ma con i loro nomi o appellativi reali ed usando il pronome di cortesia… sapevano che tutto ciò non sarebbe stato nascosto nella sua anima… dopotutto sarebbe stato il sacrificio di uno per il bene di tutta la razza… un capro espiatorio su cui riporre il destino di tutti gli elfi.   
Ecco cos'era Annùndil… tutti lo sapevano, ma nessuno sembrava accorgersene, solo, col tempo, tutti presero le distanze lei… avverando tutte le preoccupazioni dei genitori.  
  
  
I loro pensieri fuggivano, come fumo sospinto lontano dal vento, ma, se anche il tempo sembrava interminabile, realmente passò molto poco perché Gandalf arrivasse nella stanza della piccola scortato da due guardie… appena esse se ne furono andate lui e Galadriel cominciarono a parlare… Celeborn ascoltava rapito ma non apriva bocca...  
" Così è lei la piccola Annùndil? Quando varcai i confini di questa terra le foglie, i germogli, l'acqua gorgogliante nei piccoli corsi d'acqua, la nebbia della prima mattina ripetevano questo nome… chi sarà questa piccola creatura per destare gli Spiriti della Natura? Dama, avete letto qualcosa riguardo al sul futuro? "  
" Io… non sono riuscita. E' così impenetrabile… inerme … qualcosa mi fa sentire così lontana da lei…"  
"Forse è proprio la Vostra paura di starle troppo lontana.In tutti i modi oggi è giorno di buon auspicio, è il giorno di mezz'estate, e proprio oggi, come lei, sono nati altri elfi che faranno la storia… "  
"Infatti anche il suo futuro sposo, Legolas Verdefoglia dal Bosco Atro nasce oggi… anche Arwen Undòmiel, figlia di Elrond Mezz'elfo."  
"Avete dimenticato Gildor, anch'egli oggi riceve una discendente… si chiamerà Encalwen."  
"Mithrandir, grande Saggio, so che vai di fretta e riesco a leggere che ciò concerne tutte queste nascite così, vedendoti qua, vorrei che mi svelassi il Vero Nome di Annùndil e mi promettessi di prenderti cura di lei in caso io non potessi più… voglio che si elevi su ogni altro vivente, che apprenda tutte le arti, …"  
"Lo farò… ma forse la cosa che più desidererebbe sarebbe poter donare il suo cuore a colui che ama…"  
"Ma se lui non fosse Legolas come potremmo…"  
"Dopotutto è nata per questo… ma non ti avevo dato quel consiglio per caso…il suo vero nome è Innuviel, e significa 'colei che combatte il destino' . Io mi preoccuperei… comunque anche il Bosco Atro è in fermento… Innuviel e Legolas faranno grandi cose ma non so se a Voi garberanno… poi Legolas dovrà combattere col fratello, Vegaladhion… "  
"Ne sono stata avvertita anch'io… ci sono grandi inasprità nel Bosco Atro tra re Thranduil ed il figlio Vegaladhion… Thranduil non vuole lasciargli il regno… vuole che il suo erede al trono sia di sangue reale anche dalla parte della madre… mentre la madre di Vegaladhion, morta dandolo alla luce, non era altro che una cuoca del castello… invece la madre di Legolas è parente di Thranduil… anche lei è saggia e…"  
" Sicuramente meglio del marito!! Se fossi stato nel padre io Thranduil l'avrei diseredato, altro che Vegaladhion, lui sì era un vero re… e pensare che Mia figlia si unirà con un discendente di Thranduil…" irruppe Celeborn (realmente Thranduil aveva sempre pensato più alle donne che al ragno e tentava instancabilmente di rimorchiare Galadriel…) che poco dopo scese, aveva molte cose da sbrigare…  
"Ma Celeborn…"  
" Non Vi preoccupate… Legolas, Annùndil e Vegaladhion saranno veri sovrani… i Valar vi hanno regalato dei discendenti degni di loro…"  
"In tutti i modi è il destino che vuole Annùndil e Legolas insieme, come sovrani e come amanti… sono nati lo stesso giorno, ma più di ogni cosa, Vegaladhion è stato diseredato perché Legolas abbia il regno…"  
"Questo sembra uno dei soliti capricci di Thranduil… non farà altro che iniettare cattivo sangue tra due fratelli… la cosa peggiore che potesse fare soprattutto perché sarà irremovibile e perché Vegaladhion è un re."  
"Fitte trame che solo il destino potrà districare… chissà se ci sarò per assistere…"  
"Dama, perché parlate così?"  
"Mithrandir, il mio tempo si sta ultimando, quando vedrò Annùndil e Legolas sposati partirò… vivere qui per me è un enorme fardello… come il Vostro."  
"Il tempo scorre inesorabile, saggia Dama, ed io mi sono già trattenuto più di quanto contavo… ci rivedremo…"  
"Arrivederci."  
Gandalf e Galadriel scesero, venne poi riportato a Gandalf Ombromanto ed egli partì inesorabile. 


	2. La compagnia colpisce ancora

Ciao!! Spero che qualcuno stia leggendo la mia fanfic… se c'è allora lo ringrazio!! Vi amo tutti!! –anche se fa molto star hollywoodiana…-   
Mi dispiace ma questo capitolo è un po' pallosino… daì, mi perdonerete quando finalmente arriverà Legolas… ancora poco e ci siamo… poi la storia prenderà una piega più decisa… ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Il tempo, come si sa,  
è l'unica cosa che può rivelare la verità…  
scorrendo,   
né lentamente e né velocemente,  
come l'acqua di un ruscello per arrivare al fiume.  
Così anni su anni passarono…  
Anni che costruirono un'amicizia forte e duratura,  
unica ed inimitabile.  
  
  
Il tempo rivelò ad Annùndil che aveva deciso correttamente le compagne che le avrebbero colorato l'esistenza…  
Certo, chiunque fosse stato si sarebbe comportato bene perché essere amici della futura regina dava a quella persona ed alla sua famiglia molti privilegi, ma vedeva che le amiche erano vere, dicevano ciò che pensavano, senza mascherarlo per paura di non avere tornaconti.  
Si era comunque ripromessa che non le avrebbe letto nella mente ciò che pensavano di lei ma, specialmente col carattere chiuso di Cullondiel fu un po' un'impresa.  
  
  
Ancora si vedeva con Arwen che, anch'essa, era in buoni rapporti con Luinlothien mentre non conosceva molto Cullondiel… infatti quest'ultime erano molto diverse, sia fisicamente sia caratterialmente … Luinlothien era allegra ed aperta con tutti, anche se conoscendola meglio si poteva capire che non era una sempliciotta… era molto intelligente ed anche lei aveva i suoi ideali, solo non lo dava a vedere;   
mentre Cullondiel era timida, chiusa in sé stessa finchè non arrivasse qualcuno ad interpellarla… spesso desiderava di approfondire la conoscenza di qualcuno ma non trovava mai parole adatte per farlo… così si chiudeva in silenzi lunghissimi in cui spesso si ripeteva che gli altri non la capivano… probabilmente era vero… anche lei era molto intelligente, e, anche se lo nascondeva molto bene, era anche molto decisa nel perseguire le sue decisioni.  
  
  
Pur nelle differenze tra il loro rango tutte potevano vedersi, ed anche abbastanza spesso,…  
Qualsiasi elfo al mattino doveva svegliarsi dallo stato di dormiveglia di buon'ora… era importante essere in piedi all'alba per tenere un momento di preghiera sperando in una giornata migliore… poi tutti si dedicavano al loro impiego… che, nel caso dei sovrani era di deliberare su fatti riguardanti lo stato o di concedere udienza a chi ne facesse richiesta;  
i giovani non erano tenuti a lavorare, se non per casi particolari, nemmeno frequentavano una particolare scuola, ma la mentalità elfica era quella che ogni giorno s'imparassero molte cose, la maggior parte delle quali saranno molto più utili di un pugno di formule per il futuro, questo non significava che i ragazzi dovevano non fare nulla… per imparare tutto quello che la società richiedeva andavano a lavorare come apprendisti dagli artigiani, aiutavano i contadini nei campi, gli venivano insegnate le tecniche di battaglie e l'uso dell'arco dai soldati; questo durante il mattino, il pomeriggio era libero ed ogn'uno poteva fare ciò che desiderava;  
  
  
Così era per Luinlothien e Cullondiel, ma Annùndil e tutti gli altri nobili, che nel futuro non sarebbero stati né una contadini né un'artigiani o quant'altro, oltre ad alcune 'discipline' che interessavano tutti, doveva sorbirsi delle vere e proprie lezioni…imparava la storia e la geografia della Terra di Mezzo, il Sindarin ,la scrittura e le lingue più usate dagli altri popoli, le leggende e le predizioni, lo studio di ciò che li circondava anche dal punto scientifico, bon-ton …  
Annùndil aveva a sua volta richiesto di poter imparare un minimo l'uso dell'arco, e qualche tipo di artigianato ma ciò era come un hobby, non le veniva imposto da nessuno.  
  
  
Quando il mattino finiva tutti si riunivano nella propria casa a mangiare, tutti tranne i contadini che lavoravano campi piuttosto lontani da dove abitavano perché Lothlorien era un bosco immenso e gli elfi non l'avrebbero mai deturpato così andavano ai confini di questo, dove la terra era coltivabile.  
  
  
Durante il pomeriggio Annùndil, Luinlothien, Cullondiel ed Arwen potevano vedersi…  
Spesso si allontanavano dal centro abitato… compivano lunghe passeggiate tra i boschi per poi fermarsi e, come facevano anche durante il cammino, parlare, parlare, parlare.   
Certo, non parlavano sempre di cose importanti, anzi, non lo facevano quasi mai, solo confrontavano le loro tesi, o fantasticavano di bellissimi elfi che, a cavallo, le venivano a prendere per fare un viaggio in un mondo felice e libero…   
Il pomeriggio era sempre troppo corto… irrimediabilmente veniva sera e ogn'uno doveva andare dalla famiglia…per poi cenare e riposare.  
  
  
Nei tempi di cui si narra Cullondiel era apprendista da un vasaio mentre Luinlothien da una sarta… naturalmente nessuno sopportava il proprio 'lavoro':  
"Ma Annùndil, perché hai chiesto d'imparare a cucire??!! Sei matta???!! Fa schifo!! Se proprio volevi così tanto potevamo scambiarci…Quando sarai una regina non dovrai mica rattoppare il mantello del re…" disse Luinlothien incredula riguardo la scelta di Annùndil  
"Era... una cosa che m'interessava. Poi mio marito sarà tanto tempo lontano, voglio che si ricordi di me... dovunque esso sia, vorrei potergli fare dei guanti, una sciarpa,..." diceva estasiata Annùndil  
"Che emozione... fare gli indumenti a tuo marito! Sei una regina, non avrai il tempo di cucire pensando al tuo amore disperso nelle cave di Moria..." la prendeva in giro Luinlothien  
"Non dirlo nemmeno, Moria, morirò prima di lasciarci andare qualcuno a cui tengo! Non nominarlo, porta malaugurio!!"   
"Ma scusa, come fai a sapere che tuo marito sarà sempre lontano??" chiese Cullondiel  
"Perchè non potrà farsi vedere qua a Lothlorien, solo io e lui sapremo..." disse noncurante Annùndil  
"Stai delirando o stai delirando??" chiese Arwen -molto indecisa sulla risposta-  
"Ma... cos'ho detto?? Come potrebbe scappare colui che amo? Sarebbe un re... ed i re non scappano dal loro regno... mi sarò confusa..." disse indecisa Annùndil, come se quello non fosse stato un semplice errore  
Ma prima di accorgersi che ciò che aveva detto era un vera e propria predizione la dimenticò... per poi ricordarla in quei giorni, quando soffriva la lontananza dal suo Amore. 


	3. La compagnia di Annùndil

Dai, pian piano la vicenda si riscalda... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Gli anni passavano come polvere spazzata via dal vento,  
Annùndil, il cui vero nome era pronunciabile sono da saggi,   
cresceva velocemente come anche Arwen, Legolas, Encalwen,…   
Ma, ogni giorno che passava si sentiva più inopportuna…   
sapeva troppo bene che non sarebbe mai stata la regina che tutti sognavano,   
lo vedeva negli altri come nel suo cuore.  
  
  
Non era abbastanza fredda per quel compito, non riusciva a perdonare a sé ed al suo popolo tutti quegli elfi che partivano in lotta contro gli orchetti per salvare dei Boschi e non tornavano più… non riusciva a sostenere quegli sguardi ghiacciati che la perseguitavano, sembrando dire ' tu non sarai mai colei che devi essere ';  
camminava, perché solo la Natura poteva alleviarla dal pensiero di un compito troppo grande, di un destino che le stava stretto, di una realtà dalla quale voleva scappare, ma non poteva, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.  
Così cercava la solitudine tutti i giorni, ogni volta allontanandosi un po' di più, ogni giorno scoprendo un nuovo fiore, un nuovo ruscello,… per poi fermarcisi accanto e suonare dolci melodie con uno strumento simile ad un liuto; sperando ogni volta di tornare e non trovare più nulla, di smarrirsi, di non vedere più elfi, o di chiudere gli occhi su quel mondo… ma i fruscii sommessi di Lòrien sembravano dirle che il tempo non era arrivato, che il suo dolore non era abbastanza, che avrebbe provato qualcosa che nemmeno avrebbe potuto pensare… l'alienazione dagli altri, dal proprio futuro non era sufficiente… dopotutto si fidava ancora di sé stessa, dopotutto non aveva ancora fatto nulla che le portasse l'odio verso di sé… e solo quei fruscii sapevano quanto ci sarebbe stato di peggio ancora.  
  
  
Il tempo era impassibile, lento per un giovane elfo solo con i suoi pensieri… ma un giorno una delle nuvole più scure della sua anima fu squarciata, la solitudine rotta… quando Elrond Mezz'elfo recò visita a Galadriel e Celeborn portando con sé la sua figlia più potente, un erede paragonabile solo ad Annùndil… Arwen, anch'essa oppressa dalla solitudine e dall'inquietudine dei propri pensieri.  
Arwen era nipote di Galadriel, era nata lo stesso giorno di Annùndil, anche se erano molto diverse… Arwen aveva una pelle più ambrata, occhi scuri ma meno agghiaccianti, lei dava l'impressione della regina guerriera, mentre Annùndil della regina saggia ma irremovibile dal suo trono… entrambe avevano lunghi capelli biondi, ma Arwen li aveva di un biondo caldo, mielato e li teneva raccolti in una complicata serie d'intrecci mentre Annùndil li aveva chiarissimi come la madre ma con qualche ciocca color dell'oro e li lasciava sciolti tirando indietro quelli che le ricadevano sul viso con due spille d'oro dalla forma di foglie, le foglie d'oro di Lòrien.  
Si conobbero proprio camminando, ogn'una nei suoi pensieri, nel dorato bosco di Lothlorien.  
Arwen era da poco arrivata e, da sempre affascinata da ciò che si diceva a Gran Burrone di Lòrien, decise di addentrarsi tra le fronde, così come usava fare Annùndil… fu così che si videro:  
"Non mi sembra d'avervi mai visto, siete di Lòrien?" chiese Annùndil vedendo in lei, che camminava nell'ombra a capo chino e passo lento, una persona simile a lei, come qualcuno che potesse capirla e il cui futuro sarà intrecciato al suo; in quel momento ebbe una visione, non ne aveva mai avute,   
vide quella ragazza nella sua stanza replicare con la governante che anche lei voleva partire col padre per Lothlorien, sentì che nelle sue parole c'era la speranza o il presentimento d'avere un incontro importante ma poi "Arwen Undòmiel, figlia di Elrond Mezz'elfo, non siete ancora entrata nella società, siete troppo giovine per fare un viaggio simile…" la governante era impassibile e tutto si spense.  
  
  
Annùndil aprì gli occhi e si trovò accasciata a terra con la ragazza che diceva qualche parola in sindarin… "Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad" –ascolta la mia voce, torna alla luce-  
"Io… non preoccupatevi, non è successo nulla di grave, non sono caduta nell'ombra… Arwen Undòmiel."  
" Come fate a conoscere il mio nome? Chi siete? "  
" Nel momento in cui vi ho rivolto parola ho avuto una visione, la mia prima visione, e parlava di Voi, siete riuscite ad arrivare qua con grandi sforzi, ma non so se quello che troverete sia quello che speravate di trovare…"  
" Come fate a conoscere i miei pensieri, il mio passato, pur non essendo Galadriel?"  
" Sono sua figlia, sangue del suo sangue, ed anche sangue del Vostro…il mio nome è Annùndil."  
Arwen ed Annùndil parlarono per tanto tempo quella giornata e lo fecero per tantissimi anni avvenire perché Arwen si trattenne per molto a Lothlorien per ricevere un'istruzione degna d'un elfo, ma soprattutto di quell'elfo.  
  
  
Così Arwen ed Annùndil divennero davvero amiche, entrambe, che prima d'incontrarsi erano afflitte e solitarie ora erano molto più positive nei riguardi del loro futuro… certo erano però solo in due; e quando Arwen tornava a Gran Burrone entrambe rimanevano irrimediabilmente sole.  
In quanto ad Annùndil, oltre la sua ritrosia (che grazie ad Arwen andava migliorando), lo scherno degli altri che la credevano un'altezzosa,… la causa maggiore era data da Galadriel che, allarmata dalla predizione di Gandalf al giorno della nascita di Annùndil, le aveva proibito di frequentare ragazzi in modo che non si sarebbe innamorata che di Legolas… naturalmente quando il bando fu reso pubblico ma non fu data una spiegazione di tale fatto, tutti cominciarono a chiedersene il perché e ad allontanarsi ulteriormente da Annùndil.  
Non solo il popolo non capiva, anche Annùndil si poneva innumerevoli domande su ciò che doveva o non doveva fare… c'erano tante cose che non sapeva… che non capiva… che, per gli impegni di Galadriel e Celeborn non le potevano venire spiegate e, se riusciva a parlarne naturalmente se ne uscivano con il solito:  
"Non puoi capire, piccola Annùndil, lascia che il tempo sia e tutto sarà chiaro."  
  
  
Naturalmente tutti vedevano il dolore di Annùndil, per primi Galadriel e Celeborn, ma non potevano fare nulla per lei, ciò che voleva sapere non doveva essere svelato, a nessuno, a lei men che meno.  
Ma con ciò, i sovrani vedevano anche la sua solitudine quando mancava Arwen così, dopo averci pensato per intere giornate, decisero di mettere al suo fianco due compagne, amiche, che lei stessa avrebbe scelto tra il popolo, per ovviare alla solitudine; ma se tutto sembrava bello e semplice nella realtà non lo era: Annùndil probabilmente s'era già accorta degli sguardi poco soddisfatti che l'accompagnavano, ma esserne schiva era diverso che andarci in mezzo e cercarne due, se c'erano, che non esprimevano apertamente questo disappunto, allora sarebbe stato veramente doloroso per Annùndil rendersi conto che i suoi pensieri erano fondati… lo sarebbero stati troppo?   
Comunque sarebbe finita questa sarebbe stata una prova per Annùndil… così le dissero tutto…  
"Non ho intenzione di avere delle compagne che mi mostrino ogni momento che da quando io sono tutto è sbagliato!! Non vi ho chiesto aiuto e quando l'ho chiesto non me l'avete dato!!"  
"Non tutti sono uguali… noi elfi siamo esseri superiori…" tentava di spiegare Celeborn  
"Vorrei vedere gli uomini!!… o i nani allora!!! Magari anche se non sono nemmeno la metà dei Noldor riescono a capire che io soffro di questa insoddisfazione!! E' colpa mia?? Eh?? "  
Nessuno aveva mai parlato così a Galadriel, nessuno, e sua figlia non poteva essere la prima: "Sai quel che stai dicendo?? No se perseveri! Cerca la tua colpa nella tua reazione, domani terremo la 'festa di primavera' e tu farai ciò che ti abbiamo detto!" detto ciò le rifilò uno schiaffone e se ne andò.  
  
  
Annùndil rimase per un bel po' in piedi, immobile, al centro del flet che fungeva per lei da camera da letto continuando a non capire…   
  
  
Galadriel scese dal flet a passo svelto, seguita da Celeborn che guardò entrambe pieno di compassione prima di cercare di raggiungere Galadriel…  
"Dove vai?"  
"Mi mostrerà, dopo ciò, qualcosa sul futuro di Annùndil?"  
"Parli dello Specchio? Forse la risposta del suo e del nostro comportamento e da cercare non in uno strumento magico ma nella cosa più importante che distingue tutti… il cuore, Galadriel."  
"I sovrani elfici devono essere cresciuti senza cuore o non riusciranno mai a sopportare tutte le pene che li opprimono. Se poi l'elfo è Annùndil, così fragile ma insieme così potente… quando le visioni le mostreranno il mondo del male che si sta movendo ogni momento più verso noi elfi cosa farà? Io sono stata cresciuta in modo molto più rude…" una lacrima le rigò il viso e cadde nello Specchio  
" Forse hanno sbagliato. Forse stiamo sbagliando. So quanto tu soffra dentro per la sua sorte…" diceva piano Celeborn abbracciandola  
in quel momento la luna, riflessa nello specchio, venne resa dapprima come contornata di nebbia e dai contorni indefiniti poi, piano piano, scomparve lasciando il posto a ciò che Galadriel cercava quasi ogni notte… uno spezzone del futuro di Annùndil.  
La particolarità della visione fu anche che sia Galadriel sia Celeborn poterono assisterne, ammutoliti.  
  
  
Innanzitutto lo Specchio divenne come di fuoco per poi lasciare nel buio l'immagine di un occhio senza palpebra come rovente, pur essendo una visione, quell'immagine intimava direttamente ai cuori di fuggire, lontano, pur sapendo che in nessun posto si sarebbe potuto trovare un nascondiglio da quell'orrore che sarebbe divenuto l'incubo peggiore di Galadriel…Nenya, l'anello di Galadriel, sembrò attratto da quell'occhio, tanto che la mano di lei stava per toccare l'acqua, ma con grande sforzo vi ovviò, sapendo che se fosse successo la visione sarebbe terminata per non mostrarsi mai più.  
Dentro la pupilla dell'occhio, contornata di fuoco, si vedeva combattere, morire, ma soprattutto arrendersi al male… percorrendo campi immensi pieni di fuoco, cadaveri, ed esseri noncuranti che li pestavano combattendo, la visione mostrò Lòrien… era la fine, l'orrore si dipinse negli occhi dei sovrani…  
Orchetti dovunque non facevano altro che infiammare, colpire, uccidere, calpestare,… gli abitanti di Lòrien s'accasciavano a terra senza la forza di reagire alla vista di quell'inferno…  
Ed ecco dalle fiamme uscire un cavallo completamente bianco con in sella un cavaliere… che si dimostrò essere Annùndil.   
Subito dopo di lei dal fuoco uscì un nuovo cavallo bianco a sua volta con un cavaliere… non sembrava un elfo, era virile, quasi come un uomo, ma l'immagine permise di vedere, grazie ad uno strappo nel suo abito sul braccio destro, una foglia verde come tatuata, il simbolo degli eredi di Thranduil… lui non poteva che essere Legolas.   
Entrambi erano decisi a non farsi abbattere dal male, era come se splendessero di luce propria, di una luce che si contrapponeva al rosso del fuoco e del sangue, ed al nero degli orchi.  
Gridavano incitamenti a non abbattersi che, se non ci si arrende, si può ricostruire ciò che è distrutto ma nessuno sembrava ascoltare… intanto i due sovrani continuavano a atterrare orchetti e ad essere colpiti a loro volta… ormai vivevano con la sola volontà di farlo…  
Ma in quel momento si concluse la visione lasciando ammutoliti e pieni di sgomento i due sovrani.  
  
  
Il giorno successivo veramente Annùndil dovette prender parte alla festa… pur a sua malavoglia.  
I patti erano che lei doveva girare tra la folla vestita ed acconciata in modo da non sembrar lei così da non essere soggetto di pregiudizi, perciò non sarebbe stata presentata o altro, solo avrebbe parlato, guardato, e perché no, letto nel cuore di coloro che aveva innanzi, ed avrebbe deciso due ragazze che le tenessero compagnia per anni avvenire…  
  
  
Così la festa venne ed Annùndil vide tante persone, tante persone che non sarebbero mai state sue amiche, mai.  
Venne rapita dal vedere un'elfo solitario seduto sotto un albero… non era particolare, aveva i capelli biondi, lunghi e sciolti fino oltre le spalle, occhi marroni, un viso dolce ma insieme severo, alta e magra… e fu così che Annùndil conobbe Cullondiel.  
"Scusa, posso sedermi di fianco a te? "  
" Fai come vuoi…" disse noncurante mostrando un viso crucciato  
" Cosa ti turba? "  
" Nulla… nulla che possa interessare qualcuno come te."  
"Perché, come sono io? Vedi, se tutto sembra orrendo e tutti sembrano difilarsi può arrivare una mano inaspettata, magari anche indesiderata… accetterai la mia?"  
Cullond le strise la mano, lentamente, insicura, ma lo fece. E non se ne pentì.  
  
  
Insieme camminarono a lungo tra la folla…  
Videro un gruppo di ragazzi e ragazze tutti seduti attorno ad una ragazza che parlava e sembrava riverita da chiunque, tutti la guardavano come sperando di diventare come lei, e sembravano allegrissimi pur nella loro gelosia che, tuttavia, solo Annùndil potè notare, così si fecero vicine…  
"Avete visto la figlia dei Sovrani?? Sempre immersa nei suoi pensieri, a guardarti dall'alto in basso come per dire che tanto lei è la migliore, la più bella, la più saggia… ma che se la tenga la sua saggezza, bellezza, e anche solitudine!!" la ragazza disse l'ultimo pezzo del discorso a voce alta, come a far vedere che non aveva paura di nessuno, e tutti osservavano compiaciuti con sorrisi complici  
"…se sarà la mia regina, ve lo giuro, io me ne vado da qua!" e continuarono i sorrisi   
Annùndil stava zitta… voleva sentire tutto su di lei, mentre Cullondiel nemmeno sapeva chi aveva a fianco…  
"E l'altra 'sono la migliore' ?? Come si chiama? Arwel o qualcosa di simile… ma l'avete vista?? E' già molto che due così vadano d'accordo tra loro!" la ragazza continuava… aveva lunghissimi capelli corvini e ondulati, come le onde di un mare che raggiunge la spiaggia per poi rifugiarsi di nuovo tra i flutti… aveva occhi di un verde scuro, come il colore delle foglie di agrifoglio, o come quello dell' 'athelas' anche se ora è introvabile; era magra, non altissima, con una lunga tunica verde annodata da una cintura oro… il suo viso, sempre pronto alla risata, sembrava incompleto, come se lei stesse ancora cercando la sua vera vita, non poteva rimanere lì a lungo, denigrando gli altri elfi per ingraziarsi quelli più ambiti, sotto sotto odiava quello che faceva… forse perché dopotutto avrebbero potuto beffarsi anche di lei, l'unico elfo moro.  
Ma Annùndil non riusciva ad odiarla per ciò che diceva… leggeva nel suo cuore il suo scontento…  
  
  
" Qualcosa mi dice che potrei andare anche d'accordo con te… se solo la smettessi di ingraziarti gli altri facendo soffrire chi già di dolori se ha per sé!! Luinlothien, il tuo cuore sapeva che sarei arrivata, mi seguirai o continuerai a vivere in questo modo così miserabile?" Annùndil, appena iniziato a parlare si abbassò il velo che le copriva i capelli e oscurava il viso e tutti videro in che guai si erano cacciati…  
"Nostra Sovrana, sa che noi non c'entravamo!"  
"Lo legga nei nostri cuori, è Luinlothien che è sempre stata sovversiva nei Vostri confronti!"  
"Noi non potremmo mai mancarLe di rispetto… davvero! Si lasci baciare la mano!"  
Luinlothien era zitta, sembrava assopita, rapita da tutto ciò…  
"Se qua c'è una persona giusta questa è Luinlothien, non m'occorre consultare i vostri cuori, la falsità parla con la vostra bocca.In quanto a te, Luinlothien, te lo chiedo di nuovo… sei disposta a passare dalla parte degli scherniti per me?"  
Tutti avevano gli occhi fissi su Luinlothien, nessuno fiatava, finchè lei, lentamente alzò il suo viso e parlò:" Oggi il destino mi ha fatto un grande regalo, mi ha mostrato la vostra falsità e ha messo a nudo anche la mia, per poi essere giudicate e punite. Quante volte Vi ho schernito, vi seguirei se ne fossi degna…"  
"Allora vieni, la tua vita, dopo oggi, si rivoluzionerà."  
Annùndil, Cullond e Luinlothien girarono le spalle a tutto e tutti per inseguire il loro destino, che le avrebbe portate dove nemmeno il più saggio avrebbe mai osato pronunziare. 


	4. Vegaladhion

Ciao!! Arriva Vegaladhion... wow! Ho fatto un xsonaggi ke mi va così a genio ke quasi lo preferisco a Legolas!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
Le stagioni passavano…  
Gli anni trascorrevano…  
E tutto, a Lothlorien,  
sembrava benedetto da una perenne pace.  
Solo i sovrani,  
accigliati sul loro trono,  
sapevano che non sarebbe durata   
e che non era altro che un momento di tregua…  
  
  
Mentre Annùndil cresceva in compagnia delle amiche sognando di colui che avrebbe amato, nel Bosco Atro, Legolas, il segreto futuro sposo di Annùndil, stava a sua volta crescendo…  
  
  
Il giorno della loro nascita il fratello di Legolas, Vegaladhion, fu rinchiuso in prigione per ordine di suo padre dicendo al popolo, che già l'amava, che era morto durante il sonno per una causa misteriosa e quest'ultimo non sapeva darsi pace…  
Nessuno ricordò mai Vegaladhion a Legolas, pensando che fosse meglio non riaprire una ferita su quel giovane che, in realtà, non era mai stato al corrente della morte del fratello, e tanto meno della sua nascita.  
Il popolo però ricordava Vegaladhion ed era fermamente convinto che Legolas, pur possedendo molte doti da re, non fosse all'altezza del fratello, mentre il padre ne era fiero e lo amava tantissimo.  
Il padre, Thranduil, era conosciuto come un elfo molto strano e lunatico… gli elfi più potenti usavano dire che era una maledizione mandatagli da Melkor, il Valar caduto, geloso della saggezza degli elfi… infatti era così diverso da Galadriel, Celeborn,…   
Molti, alla nascita di Vegaladhion avrebbero scommesso che sarebbe stato una peste come il padre mentre, sia lui che Legolas non ne sembravano nemmeno lontanamente parenti per loro fortuna!!  
  
  
Vegaladhion era molto più vecchio di Legolas, infatti ciò si notava fisicamente, anche se forse era per colpa della dura vita che da anni conduceva, chiuso in un carcere, dimenticato, rimpianto,… ma vivo.   
Era alto ed aveva un fisico scolpito come un impassibile statua greca… oltre a quello, che era abbastanza nella norma per un elfo, aveva dei lineamenti che facevano dubitare che fosse un elfo… aveva lunghi capelli color nocciola leggermente mossi, occhi blu intenso come un terso cielo estivo, viso deciso e virile…  
Il carattere era anch'esso molto diverso da quello del fratello ma era quello perfetto per un re… quel re che non sarebbe mai potuto essere.  
Era molto deciso e arguto, lento all'odio come alla fiducia, coraggioso ed impavido… non aveva paura di nulla, tanto meno della morte;   
ma la sua vita l'aveva reso duro, non bramava il trono del fratello, l'unica cosa che desiderava era la libertà poi se ne sarebbe andato, per sempre.  
Non credeva ormai più nell'amore, nemmeno nei suoi ricordi ce n'erano tracce… la madre, forse l'unica che l'avrebbe amato, era morta dandolo alla luce e lui si sentì sempre rifiutato dal padre e da coloro a cui lui imponeva di comportarsi in tal modo.  
Il popolo l'amava anche durante la sua gioventù ma lui non aveva mai avuto tanti amici… era difficile conquistare la sua fiducia come lo era fargli 'mostrare il fianco', non si era mai nemmeno innamorato… probabilmente non si sarebbe mai innamorato.  
Però spesso avrebbe desiderato incontrare il fratello… non riusciva ad odiarlo, era l'unica persona per cui nutriva una sorta d'amore pur non conoscendolo… si faceva lungamente raccontare di lui dai cancellieri che non sapevano che colui che trattenevano con la forza fosse il loro amato principe.  
  
  
Nei tempi di cui raccontiamo era allo strenuo delle forze… chissà quanto sarebbe riuscito ancora a vivere in quel sotterraneo se…  
Forse il suo destino cominciava a destarsi dal torpore in cui era caduto da forse troppo tempo…   
La famiglia regnante il Bosco Atro, i Greenleaf o Verdefoglia, nasceva con una foglia verde come tatuata sul braccio, appena sotto la spalla, a sinistra.  
Ma Vegaladhion, forse perchè sua madre non era di stirpe regale, non aveva quella prova di appartenenza alla famiglia, di essere davvero sè stesso...   
una notte, quando sentiva che non sarebbe potuto restare tanto rinchiuso ancora prima di chiudere gli occhi su quel mondo orrendo per lui, guardando pieno d'odio la luna in una pozzanghera d'acqua stagnate che rifletteva ciò che si vedeva da una piccolissima fessura, ebbe una visione, la prima, forse anche l'ultima... perchè nessun Greenleaf ne aveva mai avute...  
  
  
si trovava tutto d'un tratto in un bosco sconfinato e la prima cosa che vide era che non c'erano barriere, nessuna, avrebbe potuto correre, scappare, ma in quel momento desiderava trattenersi, aspettare, qualcosa glie'lo suggeriva...  
infatti poco dopo, in lontananza, vide una fanciulla molto bella, camminare verso di lui... più s'avvicinava più lui sentiva il dolore di cui lei era vittima... dover sottostare, far ciò che gli veniva detto, dover comportarsi da regina...   
i suoi abiti erano simili ad una tenuta da notte elfica, era una complicata tunica bianca, scollata alle spalle e piena di veli, pizzi, ricami,... sembrava dover essere davvero una persona degna di rispetto... allora perchè proprio lui l'incontrava??   
Lui che non era nessuno nel vero senso dell'espressione, non era neppure più sè stesso, o almeno, lo era ma non poteva provarlo...  
Più la giovane s'avvicinava più le lacrime le rigavano il dolce ed appena rosato viso, riflettendo il bagliore lunare, quasi brillando come diamanti per illuminare la loro creatrice...   
Ella aprì la bocca per parlare...  
La voce che ne usciva non sembrava poter essere reale perchè mai più lui sentì altro parlare con quel tono, così dolce, conciliante ma anche rassegnato che però manteneva la sua sicurezza... per piano che parlasse se anche la foresta fosse stata gremita di persone la sua voce si sarebbe sentita prevelendo sulle altre... gli alberi e l'aria inumidita dalla presenza di un ruscello poco lontano, era come se la amplificassero...  
  
  
"Vegaladhion...  
I amar prestar aen… (il mondo è cambiato)  
Tolo dan nan galadh." (torna alla luce)   
  
Ed in quel momento una luce si sprigionò da entrambi… Vegaladhion sentiva un tremendo dolore al braccio dove avrebbe dovuto essere la foglia verde…  
  
  
Poi la giovane continuò a parlare:  
"La tua sofferenza fisica ha un termine…  
perché ora sarai sottoposto ad una  
che mescolerà l'amore con l'odio,  
la ragione con l'errore,  
il destino con le profezie,  
e tu sei colui che solo può far accadere tutto ciò  
tu solo  
…  
per questo sei libero. "  
  
  
Vegaladhion si trovò di nuovo nella cella quando si 'risvegliò', il dolore nel braccio era insopportabile ma non gli privò di sentire per l'ultima volta la voce della giovane:  
" Che i Valar ti proteggano,  
Vegaladhion  
Greenleaf"  
  
  
Nel preciso momento il cui ella proferì quell'ultima parole dal braccio di Vegaladhion uscì del sangue, ma lui non ebbe dolore da urlare, era così forte da mozzargli il fiato in gola, da fargli credere che la libertà di cui ella parlava era la morte…  
  
  
Lentamente il dolore s'acquietò e quando Vegaladhion tolse la mano destra che premeva sul braccio sinistro, sotto al sangue, gli parve di vedere quell'emblema che aveva permesso la sua carcerazione, che gli aveva negato la sua identità, che, come uno scherzo, possedevano tutti i Greenleaf tranne lui.  
Subito dimenticò il dolore, si tamponò con un lembo del suo semplice abito e scoprì che era vero, quella giovane gli aveva donato la libertà.  
Sembrava che fosse lì da sempre, la foglia era un verde deciso che quasi brillava d'oro, non sarebbe più scomparsa, mai più… davvero. 


	5. Legolas & Vegaladhion

Yeah!! Qua si parla anche di Legolas… la vostra audacia è finalmente ripagata!! ^_^ … ma non a sufficienza per i miei gusti… tenete duro!  
  
  
  
  
Il fatto più straordinario era compiuto,  
la giustizia era finalmente tornata a chi la meritava,  
e la libertà ora era offerta a Vegaladhion,  
che sempre l'aveva tanto agognata,  
che sempre l'aveva sognata, sperando null'altro oltre ciò.  
  
  
Per un po' Vegaladhion pensò a cosa voleva dire 'uscire' e che doveva riuscire a farlo senza che Thranduil se ne accorgesse perché forse dopo non ne avrebbe avuta più la possibilità.  
  
  
Realizzò che la cosa che più voleva era incontrare il fratello, il cancelliere gli aveva raccontato che prometteva di diventare un buon re, con attitudine per le armi, coraggio, sincerità e saggezza ma in cuor suo ancora piangeva il povero Vegaladhion, morto alla nascita di Legolas.  
Comunque Vegaladhion non riusciva a non fidarsi del fratello, sentiva che non l'avrebbe tradito, in cuor suo lo sapeva come una certezza inconfutabile.  
  
  
Così pochi giorni dopo, alla notte, chiamò il cancelliere e finse di stare male cosicché quest'ultimo entrò nella cella e gli si avvicinò e Vegaladhion proferì, piano ma distintamente:  
"Se fossi il vostro re morto andreste contro il vostro re attuale liberandomi?"  
"Prigioniero, è tanti anni che siete qua, non sono a conoscenza del fallo che vi costa una vita in prigione, ma sapete, per essere un re bisogna possedere la reale foglia verde, simbolo indissolubile che nessuno stregone può far comparire o scomparire, e voi non la possedete."  
" Perché non dovrei possederla, se sono Vegaladhion?"  
"Perché voi non lo siete, state delirando,e…"  
"E…"  
"E voi non potete trattenermi qua sfruttando la mia incredulità riguardo alla morte di Vegaladhion." E fece per andarsene  
"Vegaladhion vi ordina di fermarvi" disse con la voce sicura e sostenuta, scoprendo la foglia  
  
  
Il cancelliere non aveva parole da pronunciare… era totalmente ammutolito  
"Riesce a mantenere un segreto, dividendolo con Vegaladhion? Con me?"  
"Cosa devo fare, mio sovrano?"  
"Nascondermi ancora finchè i tempi non matureranno… ma lasciandomi conoscere mio fratello."  
"Sa che questa è la cosa più rischiosa che mi chiede."  
"Uscirò alla notte, il re non mi vedrà, ma se ciò dovesse accadere io sarò un miserabile ladro e voi appiccherete il fuoco a questa cella dicendo che il prigioniero è morto nelle fiamme, nate non si sa come."  
"Voi siete il mio Re" disse il cancelliere prostrandosi  
"Sarò di ritorno per il cambio della guardia"  
E così dicendo uscì, né correndo né camminando ma con un passo impercettibile persino da un elfo come lui.  
  
  
Aveva ripercorso con la mente migliaia di volte il percorso per arrivare al castello, che conteneva tutto il suo passato, ricordava ancora tutto, ogni minuzioso oggetto ivi contenuto, ogni timbro di voce di chi vi lavorava o viveva, ogni …  
  
  
Uscire dalla segreta non fu molto difficile perché l'unico prigioniero era lui ed il re vi aveva messo un solo cancelliere perché sapeva che Vegaladhion non ne sarebbe mai uscito; ma una volta varcata l'entrata tutto fu più arduo, i felici ricordi lo sommersero, insieme a quelli dolorosi quando, durante il sonno l'avevano preso e condotto nella segreta soffocando le sue urla, quelle di un giovane…  
Ed oramai era adulto, quanto tempo aveva passato dentro quelle quattro mura, quante primavere aveva perso, quanti fiori non aveva visto sbocciare e riempire le infinite radure del Bosco Atro, quante piccole risse tra commercianti non aveva potuto placare, quanti non aveva potuto fermare…  
Quegli anni non si potranno mai riavere ma la giovane gli aveva ridonato la vita, e lui doveva viverla.   
Pensando a mente lucida, respirando la pura aria notturna, nel silenzio della vita, come avrebbe potuto aiutare quella giovane che gli aveva donato la libertà? Come avrebbe risposto Legolas, della rivelazione di avere un fratello, o che costui è tutt'ora in vita? Cos'avrebbe fatto poi con quello?…  
  
  
Ma i piedi s'incamminarono da soli verso la stanza del fratello…nascondendosi da guardie, salendo su alberi,… fino ad arrivare al balcone di Legolas ed entrando nella sua stanza:  
"Chi siete?" disse Legolas, interrompendo il suo riposo e sgranando i suoi occhi nocciola come per trapassare quell'invasore, chiunque esso sia  
"Qualcuno che di te conosce tutto ma di cui tu non conosci nemmeno l'esistenza" Vegaladhion non aveva paura né era deluso dal fratello e mostrò uno sguardo ugualmente deciso ed irremovibile  
"Chi siete? Sono Legolas Greenleaf, il principe, non potete sostenere il mio sguardo." Legolas era stato educato con fare deciso e crudele nel bisogno ma la sua indole non era aggressiva e vedendo quegli occhi nel buio non riusciva a mantenere quel timbro di voce che l'aveva contraddistinto prima, sentiva che non era un semplice ladro e l'idea di non conoscere chi, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa nutriva un po' di paura mista a curiosità  
"Sono un'ombra, qualcuno che non deve essere… ma che è."   
Legolas, fulminio, estrasse la sua spada dal fodero, sulla poltrona:  
"Se non dovete essere il mio dovere è uccidervi, ditemi prima chi siete, perché non potrete farlo dopo." Puntandogli la spada alla gola con una perfezione tale che il respiro di Vegaladhion gli fece sentire l'affilata punta  
"Sono tuo fratello." Proferì Vegaladhion, con voce decisa   
E nella stanza calò il silenzio,   
rotto soltanto dalla sonora caduta della spada di Legolas a terra, tra i due fratelli  
"Legolas, vuoi che rimanga o che torni nell'ombra?"  
"Rimani… i miei sogni hanno validità, esiste mio fratello; siediti, raccontami tutto quello che mi è stato negato di conoscere"  
Entrambi si sedettero sul letto e Vegaladhion cominciò a narrare:  
"Sono figlio di nostro padre ma mia madre non è una reale, o non era, perché è morta dandomi alla luce; così Thranduil mi ha tenuto a corte finchè non sei nato tu, che hai assicurato a lui una stirpe totalmente reale, e, visto che io sarei dovuto essere re perché primogenito, mi ha rinchiuso dicendo al popolo che ero morto ma… una messaggera dei Valar mi ha dato la libertà, perché così dev'essere…"  
"Sei venuto per reclamare il tuo diritto di regnare?"  
"Sono venuto per reclamare il mio diritto di avere un fratello, volevo conoscerti, più di qualsiasi altra cosa."  
"Ed dove andrai?"  
"Tornerò alla prigione, ne uscirò alla sera per tornare, se desideri."  
"Torna. Non temere per la tua incolumità, nostro padre non verrà avvertito di nulla da me."  
"Si fa mattino, domani notte sarò qua di nuovo."   
Vegaladhion non aspettò risposta, fu così veloce che sembrò fosse scomparso magicamente, lasciando a Legolas un segreto, una verità, una nuova ingiustizia commessa dal padre a cui lui avrebbe dovuto porre fine. 


	6. Tracce di novità

Ehy!! Già al capitolo 6??? Non vedo l'ora di arrivare al 15... è il mio preferito!!^_^  
  
  
  
Ed il tempo continuava a trascorrere lentamente…  
I giorni maturavano verso quel tempo in cui tutto si sarebbe rovesciato,   
quel tempo che aveva predetto la giovinetta a Vegaladhion.  
  
  
Intanto tra Vegaladhion e Legolas si era creato un legame fraterno indissolubile e tra Annùndil, Arwen, Cullondiel e Luinlothien un'amicizia forte e duratura.  
  
  
Annùndil, Arwen e Legolas stavano raggiungendo la soglia dei 2500 anni, un'età simbolo che non erano più bambini, nemmeno già adulti, ma dell'età di scegliere, di sposarsi, di succedere al regno se fosse stato il caso;   
mancavano pochi giorni al fatidico giorno di mezz'estate che avrebbe cambiato la vita di tutti per sempre, nell'avvenire.  
A Lothlorien si sentiva il fermento, alimentato dal continuo fluire di personaggi, non solo elfi, tra cui i più rilevanti della Terra Di Mezzo.  
  
  
"Tutti gli anni la festa del tuo compleanno è grandiosa ma quest'anno sembra addirittura superare le altre… c'è qualcosa nell'aria…magari finalmente potrai entrare nella società e partecipare alle feste tenute per te!!" disse Arwen  
"Giusto, che razza di festa di compleanno ti fanno quest'anno?? Quando compirò io 2500 anni sarà molto che lo ricorderanno i miei genitori…" aggiunse Cullondiel  
"Ma il nostro destino è differente, quello di Annùndil e di Arwen è di regnare, il mio ed il tuo è di vivere, sposarci se vogliamo, lavorare,…" rispose Luinlothien  
"E se io non volessi sposarmi??" Annùndil  
"Cosa dici??? I principi sono sempre bellissimi, potenti, viziati,…vivrete in una reggia e spartirete ordini…" disse Cullondiel trovandosi, pur non volendolo, molto gelosa dell'amica  
"Io non spartirò ordini, non vivrò felice in una reggia, io sarò solo… il giocattolo preferito del re, qualcuno che deve permettere alla famiglia di continuare nel tempo, cos'è altrimenti una regina?" rispose Annùndil facendo sfumare i sogni altrui  
"Ma Galadriel non è così? Perché dovresti esserlo tu?" disse confusa Luinlothien  
" Solo Galadriel non è così, perché la sua potenza è maggiore a quella di chiunque, anche di quella di Celeborn.Ma io so bene di non essere colei che dovrei. Compagne, cambierei il mio destino col vostro!" rispose Annùndil  
"Certo, ha ragione anche Annùndil, pensate solo che i nostri genitori ci vietano di incontrarci con dei ragazzi, con Annùndil addirittura di vederli, mentre voi siete padrone del vostro destino, non appartiene a nessun'altro mentre il nostro inizialmente appartiene ai nostri genitori per poi appartenere a nostro marito." Proferì Arwen con un'aria di consapevolezza  
"Pensiamo a cose migliori… come lo vorreste vostro marito?" disse Cullondiel  
"Avete visto nei ritratti com'era figo Celeborn alla nostra età??? O Elrond!!" disse Luinlothien  
"Celeborn??!! Elrond??!! Ma non erano fighi!!" dissero Annùndil ed Arwen incredule  
"Ma dove li avete gli occhi??" rispose Cullondiel d'accordo con Luinlothien  
"Per me mio marito deve avere le solite caratteristiche… capelli biondi, lunghi, lisci, viso dolce, occhi marrone chiaro, un bel fisico e… quel qualcosa di più!" cominciò Luinlothien  
"Sono d'accordo ancora una volta con Luinlothien ma deve anche essere un tipo misterioso… enigmatico…" continuò Cullondiel  
"Esatto!!!" Quasi urlò Luinlothien  
"Per me… dev'essere una via di mezzo tra un uomo ed un elfo… dev'essere più virile..." interruppe Annùndil  
"E tu un uomo quando e dove l'hai visto???!!" chiese ansiosa Luinlothien  
"A casa mia c'è un'immagine che parla d'Isildur e della battaglia contro l'est di tutte le razze unite…Isildur è troppo bellissimo… gli elfi non sono nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili con gli uomini… loro sono così decisi, crudeli,… " s'intromise Arwen sospirando  
" Un giorno dovremmo proprio venire a Gran Burrone con voi eh??!!" disse Cullondiel nei sogni  
"Se vuoi qualcuno di crudele prenditi un nano!!" disse cinicamente Luinlothien  
"Sei impazzita!!?? Un nano? Quegli esseri infidi!!!" rispose quasi stizzita Arwen  
"Mah, non vedo l'ora che venga questa sera…" troncò Annùndil  
  
  
  
  
  
E quella sera tanto desiderata da Annùndil venne…  
Intanto continuavano ad arrivare invitati…  
Anche Legolas e Thranduil con la loro scorta arrivarono la mattina, quella prima della serata della festa dopo due lunghi mesi di viaggio passato come un sogno per Legolas che chiedeva sempre di fermarsi per vedere questa o quella cosa nuova…  
  
  
Dopo 5 giorni che ebbero lasciato il Bosco Atro Vegaladhion si mostrò al popolo e parlò:  
"Grazie, avete fatto tanto per me, forse troppo… ma non riuscirei più a stare rinchiuso oltre e forse non riuscirei più a scapparne… partirò, tornerò in giorni migliori o mi vedrete qualche volta alla notte…  
Quello che voglio è viaggiare come un tempo, visitare tanti posti che non visitai mai… Minas Tirith, Fangorn, Rohan, Gran Burrone,… ma più di tutti Lothlorien… e magari arriverò in tempo per vedere là mio fratello.  
Arrivederci, abitanti del Bosco Atro, sostenete Legolas anche per me…" il cavallo su cui era Vegaladhion si girò e partì 


	7. I sogni sfumano

Ciao!! Da qua in poi non vi leverete più Legolas di torno! Evviva!!!!!!^_^  
  
  
  
  
E la così tanto agognata sera arrivò,  
con il roseo crepuscolo,  
i fiori che si richiudevano all'ombra,  
e tante novità...  
  
  
Presto chiamarono Annùndil e Arwen perché si preparassero, quella sera sarebbero entrate nella società…  
  
  
Arwen indossò un abito per le feste che le sembrò molto carino…   
Era come una tunica di un tessuto di un colore azzurro pastello con immagini di fiori sfocati, con larghe e lunghe maniche ed una scollatura alle spalle, aveva una piccola cintura dorata e l'abito continuava con una lunga e dritta gonna.  
  
  
Mentre l'abito di Annùndil la fece sussultare… era sfarzosissimo… non aveva mai visto e tanto meno indossato un abito simile…   
Era lilla e sfumava fino al bianco… era stretto alla vita ma largo nelle maniche e nella gonna… la stoffa, oltre ad essere sfumata era ricoperta di brillantini che sembravano minuscole stelle a puntellare un vespero cielo … ed era bordato con corone di fiori dai colori pastello e profumatissimi… anche la pettinatura ed i calzari erano stupendi… Annùndil non aveva parole per la meraviglia ma capiva anche che non era solo questione di 'entrare in società'…  
" Annùndil… sei diventata proprio un'elfo di riguardo:… sei bella, saggia,…" disse Galadriel aggiustandole l'abito "Poi ti va a perfezione quest'abito… fu mio, quando compii 2500 anni…"  
" …e Vi fidanzaste con Celeborn… madre, cosa succede?"  
finalmente Galadriel ammise ad Annùndil che quella era la sua festa di fidanzamento… lei non sapeva come reagire, cosa dire… d'un tratto le era chiaro tutto… tutto… e non sapeva se arrabbiarsi od essere felice, andare giù di morale perché voleva poter scegliersi lei il marito e fidanzarsi, non essere fidanzata!…solo non fece nulla, seguì le istruzioni, come in trance… forse fu una delle uniche volte che non rispose.  
  
  
…proprio nella stanza accanto stavano dicendo la stessa cosa a Legolas…  
"Non poteva fidanzarsi Vegaladhion… lui è più adulto di me…" ribatté Legolas  
"Vegaladhion??!!" Thranduil fu preso dal ricordo del figlio e dalla paura che in qualche modo avesse raggiunto Legolas   
"Tu lo conosci?" chiese mostrando di nascondere qualcosa  
"Io… no… voglio dire che ho sentito parlare qualche volta di lui… ma nulla di particolare…"  
"Mi dici il vero?"   
" Come potrei conoscerlo altrimenti? È morto!"  
"Hai ragione… comunque non ti preoccupare per la tua futura sposa… promette di diventare come Galadriel… grande, potente e bella… chi l'ha vista la paragona ad un fiore in bocciolo… tu devi solo farla fiorire! Sicuramente v'innamorerete…. Dopotutto anche tu fai girare la testa alle giovani!!" disse Thranduil con sguardo complice, cercando di dimenticare quello detto poco prima  
"…" Legolas non poteva dire che non era vero (^_^) 


	8. Un destino inaspettato

Se leggete questo commento mi sentirò davvero onorata... siete arrivati fino a qua... incredibile!!! Ricordatevi di 'review', eh??! Ciao!!  
  
  
  
Così il giorno di mezz'estate,   
quando il sole stava per morire tra gli alberi e le cascate della mistica Lothlorien,   
si celebrò il fidanzamento più importante della storia della Terra di Mezzo,  
quello tra Annùndil e Legolas,   
due giovani elfi a cui era affidato l'arduo tentativo di donare agli elfi un futuro più certo di quello visto da Galadriel o comunque più roseo di quello che il tempo sembrava prospettare.  
  
  
Un fidanzamento stipulato prima della nascita dei due futuri sovrani   
Ma di cui solo in quel momento venivano messi a conoscenza,  
un terremoto improvviso si era imbattuto nelle loro giovini esistenze,  
che li faceva tremare da capo a piedi,  
che li rendeva terribilmente insicuri e terribilmente vulnerabili;  
  
  
ma solo il destino poteva conoscere…  
che da quell'istante,  
le vite di quegli elfi,  
portati bruscamente alla realtà,  
sarebbero divenute oggetto di numerosi terremoti…  
gli uni più orrendi degli altri,  
per tutta la durata della loro vita.  
  
  
Unico aiuto erano gli affetti  
E la loro, seppur ancora nascosta,  
saggezza.  
  
  
  
  
Niente di meno di Gandalf il Grigio celebrava la cerimonia, parlando al centro di un semicerchio di invitati, celebri e non, che continuava a perdita d'occhio.  
  
  
La cerimonia si teneva vicino alla residenza reale, nel punto più magnifico di Lothlorien, nel punto più magnifico di tutta la Terra di Mezzo, quindi.  
Non vi erano vere montagne ma acqua sgorgava magicamente da grossi macigni formando numerose cascate, quasi formando due semicerchi che si univano con la residenza reale e la via da cui uscirne.  
L'acqua formava due rigagnoli, l'uno che trasportava l'acque di un semicerchio, e l'altro che trasportava quelle dell'altro formando il detto spiazzo e continuando la loro via perdendosi nei boschi.  
Numerosi muschi, formazioni rampicanti e fiori acquatici ghermivano le cascate e dietro ai massi vi erano fusti enormi che davano fiori che crescevano solo in quel punto tra tutta la Terra di Mezzo…  
C'erano immensi alberi dovunque tranne che nello spiazzo, quasi fosse destinato a quello dalla creazione della Terra di Mezzo.  
L'albero maggiore, il cui fusto sembrava ritrarre una giovane come era Annùndil o come fu Galadriel dalle numerose divisioni e riassemblazioni del tronco principale, era la residenza reale, un albero che pure all'entrata di Lothlorien stessa spiccava tra gli altri, come grandezza, come maestosità, ma soprattutto per qualcos'altro che non è definibile… come se gli occhi capissero la sua importanza prima che la mente sappia cos'è.  
  
  
In tutta quell'aria irreale per noi Gandalf stava parlando felice, nella sua saggezza non vedeva il male in quell'unione, come non lo vedeva Galadriel, come nessun'altro con loro… forse era uno scherzo dei Valar ma queste due vite avrebbero infranto tutte le regole elfiche… seppur non era ancora lampante:  
"Oggi festeggiamo tante persone… oggi, quasi magicamente, tante persone destinate a condurre il futuro degli elfi festeggiano il loro compleanno, addirittura il loro 2500simo compleanno…  
Annùndil di Lothlorien, Arwen di Gran Burrone, Legolas dal Bosco Atro ed Encalwen figlia di Gildor…  
per due di loro dobbiamo ulteriormente festeggiare…"   
Legolas e Annùndil volevano presto sapere chi era l'altro ma insieme non avrebbero mai voluto che il tempo arrivasse, erano spaventati e felici, arrabbiati ma sereni,… un misto di sensazioni contrarie li scuotevano da capo a piedi come un vento turbinante…  
"Legolas del Bosco Atro ed Annùndil di Lothlorien oggi festeggiano il loro fidanzamento ufficiale… a tempo debito saranno i vostri sovrani."  
Si levarono voci indistinte ma tutte positive, forse solo per etichetta ma diedero un po' di coraggio ai due malcapitati che vennero chiamati da Gandalf e sentivano addosso a loro migliaia di sguardi… tutti pronti a criticarli, a sminuirli, come se loro fossero solo ciò che l'esteriorità mostra.  
Soprattutto Cullondiel e Luinlothien erano attente, non per criticare, ma volevano vedere con chi avrebbe governato la loro amica… la sorpresa fu grossa, Legolas era bellissimo e loro erano entrambe felici per Annùndil ma anche una punta di gelosia le trafiggeva amaramente… la loro vita non sarebbe mai stata piena di onori come quella di Annùndil e tanto meno avrebbero avuto un marito bello come Legolas… non riuscivano a capire i lamenti di Annùndil per quella vita che lei reputava una prigione mentre loro un paradiso…   
ma allo stesso tempo Luinlothien soprattutto si vergognava di quel suo sentimento… avrebbe voluto essere stata solamente ed enormemente felice per Annùndil, che per lei era come una sorella, una persona unica… a cui augurava tutto il bene possibile…  
Arwen, invece, fu felicemente sorpresa riguardo a Legolas ma forse era l'unica che non trovava Annùndil fortunata… capiva che avrebbe potuto essere pieno di sé, rendere Annùndil una regina come nome ma darle un'esistenza da balia rimanendo cieco ai suoi poteri… sarebbe stato orrendo, anche perché Annùndil avrebbe fatto qualcosa di incredibile conoscendo il suo carattere esternamente arrendevole ma realmente guerriero… e se quell'esistenza l'avrebbe resa una serva ai piedi di quel re? Davvero non sarebbe mai riuscita a guardarla negli occhi senza provarne compassione…  
  
  
Legolas era veramente molto bello… aveva lunghi capelli biondi, ma non dolcemente ondulati come quelli di Annùndil, i suoi erano liscissimi, aveva un fisico alto e magro ma ben fatto… viso dolce, pelle non diafana come quella di Annùndil ma nemmeno scura ed occhi marrone chiaro, che il sole rendeva colore dell'alabatro e quasi anche quello del miele…  
Indossava una lunga tunica azzurro chiaro con foglie in broccato rifinita di un bianco tessuto lucido… aveva il collo alto e le maniche lunghe, all'apertura inferiore della tunica spuntavano dei pantaloni che arrivavano piuttosto larghi fino a terra…   
Sembrava un essere irreale, perfetto, nei modi come nel fisico…era stato educato con una regalità davvero ammirevole, che l'avrebbe distinto da qualsiasi altro elfo, anche se fosse stato più bello di lui, sebbene anche quello potesse sembrare impensabile.  
  
  
Annùndil era splendida… aveva i suoi lunghi capelli dorati leggermente ondulati sciolti, appena trattenuti da una coroncina di mithril fatta di complicati intrecci che formavano fiori… si diceva fosse stata fatta dai nani quando erano in buoni rapporti con gli elfi ma i tempi sembravano così lontani che pochi vi prestavano fede.  
Riccioli le ricadevano sul bianco viso come fiori che sfiorano la superficie dell'acqua…un viso dagli occhi verde cristallino e brillante… dai lineamenti quasi divini…  
  
  
Entrambi tenevano gli occhi fissi a terra… arrivati l'uno vicino all'altro con Gandalf al centro lui prese le loro mani con ciascuna delle sue e tenendole le alzò dichiarando:  
"Questi sono i Vostri futuri Sovrani!"  
tutti batterono le mani entusiasti, che fossero stati elfi, uomini, o quant'altro perché tutti vedevano in quei due giovani un futuro importante… gli elfi erano un po' l'aiuto per le altre razze, loro erano giusti, lontani dalla brama di oggetti materiali e dal potere…   
Legolas ed Annùndil stavano bene insieme… sembravano complementari, così simili eppure dissimili, così celestiali, ultraterreni…dei sovrani perfetti.  
  
  
I giovani si chiedevano perché non si erano mai accorti della presenza di Annùndil… sì, s'erano beffati di lei, ma solo perché non l'avevano mai vista, ne avevano solo sentito parlare e non sopportavano che una persona come loro avesse tutte quelle opportunità in più di loro…solamente perché era nata al momento 'giusto' e nel posto 'giusto'…  
Ma dopo averla vista si sentirono come pieni di vergogna… videro quanto s'erano fatti trasportare dalla gelosia, forse avrebbero dovuto smetterla quando Luinlothien la seguì invece di cominciare a burlarsi anche di lei…  
E le giovani decantavano la bellezza di Legolas… erano verdi d'invidia per Annùndil, ed anche per Luinlothien e Cullondiel… almeno loro erano sue amiche e avrebbero visto sicuramente Legolas da vicino… ma perché aveva scelto proprio loro?  
  
  
In questo stato si diede inizio alle danze… 


	9. Una coppia modello

Ciao, ora devo ufficialmente scusarmi con Thranduil... spero mi perdonerà, è per i fini della storia!!!^_^  
  
  
Annùndil e Legolas si trovarono al centro degli sguardi più rilevanti Terra di Mezzo tutta…   
Sapevano che dovevano ballare, ma come potevano farlo così spontaneamente?  
Non si conoscevano, quasi ignoravano l'esistenza dell'altro 4 ore prima…  
Nessuno sapeva cosa dire, avevano paura dell'altro ma anche di sé, di sbagliare e di rovinare tutto…   
Dopotutto il pensiero del loro futuro li terrorizzava…  
  
  
"Immagino che siamo tenuti a ballare… ma io non so…" disse indecisa Annùndil  
"E' la prima volta che prendo parte ad una festa ma tempo addietro mi hanno insegnato qualcosa… seguimi, prestiamo attenzione a non cadere e saremo già abbastanza bravi per 'la critica'."  
La mente di Legolas andò immediatamente al fratello… chissà dov'era in quel momento, sapeva che alla loro partenza se ne sarebbe andato, il tempo da segregato era stato troppo e lui nemmeno lo meritava… ma più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe desiderato fosse lì, che da lontano gli avesse fatto quel cenno che solo lui sapeva fare che gli dava coraggio, che sembrava dire 'beh, cosa aspetti?' o solo sapere che era presente l'avrebbe reso meno nervoso…   
Ma perché era tutto così difficile??  
  
  
Annùndil abbracciata a lui lo seguiva… non le riusciva male… né si sentiva male tra le braccia di un giovane, tra quelle del suo futuro coniuge… anzi, era divertita e rilassata, sentiva che lui era accomodante e non l'avrebbe giudicata come gli altri… un po' perché lo voleva e un po' perché lei non lo sapeva ma sentiva che Legolas le piaceva… dopotutto cosa gli mancava?  
Ballavano così bene che dopo un poco notarono che tutti si erano fermati per guardarli… e loro stessi s'interruppero a loro volta… e tutto sfociò in un ulteriore applauso… era proprio la coppia modello.  
  
  
Thranduil, Galadriel e Celeborn parlavano della 'loro coppia'… ne sembravano soddisfatti, tant'è che ogn'uno tesseva le loro lodi ricordando i vecchi tempi in cui loro erano al centro di quel semicerchio… quante cose erano cambiate… certo non Thranduil che continuava imperterrito a sorridere ambiguamente a Galadriel…  
  
  
"Riprendiamo le danze… o la nostra coppia s'imbarazzerà!" riprese parola Gandalf per poi ridarla subito alla musica e alla letizia.  
  
  
"Tentiamo ancora la fortuna?" tentennò Annùndil che aveva paura di essere pressante perché lui non diceva nulla, rispondeva succinto alle sue domande, le prime cose che le venivano in mente tanto per non rimanere in silenzio… probabilmente Legolas l'aveva capito…  
comunque Legolas annuì e ripresero…  
  
  
Legolas, tenendola, pensava… "mio padre aveva ragione, è davvero molto bella… se davvero è indispensabile vivere con lei penso non sarà poi una grande fatica…"  
Fissava il viso di Annùndil… così vicino, forse era la prima ragazza che teneva in quel modo…era così dolce, così diafana, era la ragazza che aveva sempre sognato di amare… solo che avrebbe voluto innamorarsene lui… non trovarsela davanti e sentirsi dire che si sarebbero sposati…  
  
  
Prese poi parola: "Scusa, Annùndil… ti andrebbe di discorrere un po'… magari mi mostri il tuo stupendo Bosco… si dice questo sia l'unico Bosco rimasto come l'inizio dei Tempi…"   
E cominciarono a discorrere allontanandosi dalla pista da ballo…  
"E' vero, Lothlorien è stupenda, ma nulla si è conservato perfetto come appena plasmato da Yavanna… poi Galadriel sente che presto non rimarrà nemmeno questo poco…"  
I loro volti si erano oscurati… anche se giovani amavano il verde, gli alberi, la natura e pensare che qualcosa potesse guastarla li faceva sentire terribilmente malinconici…  
"Anche Bosco Atro un tempo era così… ma poi… le numerose razzie degli orchetti lo hanno reso per gran parte cenere… e quello che non lo è ne porterà per sempre le ferite… e pensare che anche questo posto magnifico possa fare la stessa fine mi fa sentire terribilmente triste…"  
"Non voglio credere a Galadriel finchè non lo veda…"  
"Tu non lo riesci a sentire? Puoi leggere nella mente?"  
"Così pensavi che potessero essere tutte fandonie inventate perché sono la figlia di Galadriel…"  
"Così devo tenere a freno la mia mente quando sarò con te…"  
"Allora allenati molto… i sovrani faranno di tutto pur di tenerci vicini…"  
  
  
Ma proprio mentre Annùndil lo diceva ecco arrivare Thranduil con qualche altra sua vecchia conoscenza… quando lo vide Legolas se ne vergognò molto…   
Annùndil aveva dei genitori perfetti… erano due personalità che tutti ammiravano invece Thranduil era la vergogna del genere elfico … era così… umano.  
Molti si chiedevano da dove uno così avesse potuto diventare re… e Legolas stesso non capiva da dove poteva venire un elfo sì carnale…   
Tendeva a fare cose che gli elfi non avrebbero mai fatto… infatti in quel momento era in uno stato vergognoso per aver abusato del vino per la festa… Legolas sperava, almeno, in cuore suo che non avesse combinato guai con Galadriel… diceva di amarla da sempre…  
  
  
"Hey!Dove andate? Volete già stare da soli?" chiese malizioso Thranduil ai due facendo avvicinare anche le sue vecchie conoscenze (che pure avevano bevuto un po' troppo) che cominciarono a fare domande ai due che volevano dileguarsi ogni minuto di più…  
"Diteci qualcosa di voi… allora… avete già legato??"  
"…" nessuno voleva né sapeva cosa dire ma poi "Ah…" entrambi fecero per parlare  
"Adorabili!" dissero all'unisono gli invitati facendo arrossire i due promessi sempre più  
"Beh, per ora abbiamo solo ballato… giusto volevamo andare in un posto più calmo per conoscerci un po'…" affermò Legolas sperando di finire presto quel vergognoso dialogo  
Mentre Annùndil non aveva mai visto un elfo in quelle condizioni… la cosa un po' la divertiva ma insieme sperava che Legolas fosse molto diverso dal padre… dopotutto avrebbe dovuto viverci… si, viverci… il pensiero la sfiorava con tanta facilità ma se si soffermava su ciò non riusciva a farsene una ragione…  
"Conoscervi in che modo!?" rise una 'conoscenza' e tutti gli altri fecero eco, naturalmente tranne Legolas ed Annùndil   
"Avete visto che bella coppia abbiamo fatto?" diceva soddisfatto Thranduil "Bella e potente! Cosa ne dici figliuolo?"  
"Annùndil… è la giovane più bella che abbia mai visto…" ammise Legolas un po' in imbarazzo  
"Grazie…" rispose Annùndil, non sapeva cos'altro aggiungere, sapeva tenere discorsi sulle guerre, sui reami, sul regime di vita elfico,… certo questo, però, non le era stato insegnato  
"Ti ha già offerto un fiore?" chiese ansioso Thranduil  
"… non avrebbe fatto in tempo…" rispose timidamente Annùndil   
"Che carina… lo difendi già… siete adorabili!" continuava a ripetere uno degli amici di Thranduil  
"Legolas è solo un po' timido… vedrai poi… non te ne pentirai! Penso vi troverete molto bene insieme… Il mio Le' è leale, saggio, bello,… è anche un bravissimo arciere!" diceva Thranduil tessendo le lodi di Legolas è scompigliandogli i capelli  
"Padre… lo capisce anche se non mi rendi i capelli una nuvola…" rispose Legolas al limite della sopportazione  
"Dai, andate… 2500 anni… che bell'età!" fu l'ultima frase di quel gruppo… e Legolas con Annùndil non se lo fecero ripetere oltre…  
  
  
Naturalmente non furono nemmeno dopo liberi di andare… incontrarono Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, Elrond e Gildor   
"Signori, vorreste intrattenervi un poco insieme a noi… ormai fate parte di questo gruppo…"  
"Certo" rispose Legolas, ammirava Galadriel e Celeborn…erano così regali, distaccati…   
"E' stato di vostro gradimento il ricevimento?" chiese Celeborn  
"E' stato tutto perfetto… non avrei immaginato qualcosa di migliore" rispose Legolas  
"Spero non mi serberete rancore se l'idea di rendere tutto una sorpresa fu mia…" ammise Gandalf  
"No, sebbene avrei gradito potermi predisporre all'idea di un fidanzamento…" fu la risposta di Annùndil ma si sentì trafiggere da un'occhiata furente di Galadriel… non poteva rispondere così a Gandalf il Grigio, il grande Saggio…  
"Spero presto potrete viaggiare insieme ed ammirare anche gli altri reami elfici della Terra di Mezzo… penso sarebbe dilettevole per voi visitare la Contea… vi abitano gli hobbit, un popolo molto curioso…" disse Gildor  
"Mi sarebbe gradito… se il tempo lo permetterà spero con tutto il cuore di poter visitare tutto ciò che non ho ancora veduto…" rispose pronta Annùndil, avrebbe davvero gradito viaggiare e Gildor l'incuriosiva… non era un elfo 'ammuffito' come tutti gli altri… forse la vicinanza con altre razze l'aveva tenuto più 'vivo'…  
"Ed io di buon grado vi accompagnerei, Annùndil…" rispose Legolas  
"Non c'è bisogno che nutriate tutta quella fretta per stare soli… tuttavia andate ora e passate del piacevole tempo insieme…" disse Galadriel  
Legolas si sentiva scoperto… era la seconda volta in una sera che gli leggevano nella mente… avrebbe chiesto ad Annùndil se c'era qualche trucco per celare i propri pensieri quando una di loro cercasse di scoprirli…  
  
  
Così s'inoltrarono nel Bosco di Lothlorien… 


	10. Finalmente soli

Non ci sono commenti da fare questa volta... il titolo dice già tutto!!^_^  
  
  
  
Allontanandosi nel Verde   
Le voci, i fatti e tutto ciò concerneva la festa  
Se ne andava,  
come spazzato via dalla lieve brezza che correva tra gli alberi   
per sfiorare il viso di quei due dolci elfi  
ancora nuovi della realtà   
che credevano in sogni di un futuro felice   
con qualcuno che non conoscevano ma che doveva essere proprio perfetto per lui/lei  
  
  
Passeggiando Legolas, molto lentamente, prese la mano di Annùndil… lei gli stinse la sua a sua volta… si sentivano bene insieme.  
  
  
Si erano allontanati da tutto, anche il pensiero degli altri era sparito, lasciando nella loro mente solo il pensiero dell'altro…  
  
  
Ma c'era qualcuno che li cercava instancabilmente… Arwen, Luinlothien e Cullondiel… curiose di ciò che la loro amica stava provando e del giovane che avrebbe sposato….  
  
  
"Legolas…" sospirò Annùndil  
"Sì?…"  
"Oggi per te sarà un giorno da dimenticare?"  
"…no… no di certo… guarda che lo sei veramente la giovane più bella che abbia mai visto! Solo non pensavo fosse quello il momento più adatto per dirlo…"  
"Grazie…" si fermò un momento "E' giusto che tu sappia qualcosa di me… se tu sei timido io non la sono…" raccolse dolcemente un fiore e glie'lo pose dietro all'orecchio sinistro… Legolas sorrise, d'un sorriso dolce, che lo mostrava in pieno, nella sua delicatezza, sensibilità,… un sorriso stupendo…  
Poi ripresero a camminare finchè…  
"Questo è un po' il mio 'cantuccio preferito'…. Nessuno viene mai qua, forse nessuno si è mai avveduto di quanto è splendido… vengo per riflettere o solamente per suonare il liuto cantando piano… Galadriel non lo vede di buon occhio… sostiene che le regine non sono menestrelli ma non vedo nulla di male in ciò che faccio… la Regina è sempre accorta sul come comportarsi… ed è una cosa che odio… ti fa nascondere ciò che pensi realmente, fa nascondere i sentimenti,… tutto perché non sta bene. Scommetto che col re di Bosco Atro è tutto diverso… sembrate più legati, vicini,…"  
"Mio padre… è diverso… insomma l'hai visto anche tu oggi… certo come re è meglio Celeborn, saggio, serio, con vero portamento regale… invece mio padre è così… umano…"  
"A te sembra una sfortuna ma, forse te ne accorgerai, non è così…"  
"Non mettiamo in mezzo i nostri genitori un momento che non ci sono … non c'è nulla che posso fare per impedirti di leggermi la mente?"  
"Nulla… (sono fortissima!) ma non lo farò più se non ti fa piacere."  
"L'ho chiesto soprattutto perché avrei paura che Galadriel si facesse di me l'idea che tutti hanno di mio padre… certo non posso osservare il bon ton anche nei miei pensieri…"  
"Non ti preoccupare… la nostra è una facoltà che usiamo solo quando lo riteniamo opportuno… non sarebbe giusto mettere costantemente a nudo le menti di chi abbiamo di fronte… "  
  
  
Ci fu un po' di silenzio la brezza faceva scivolare lembi dell'abito di Annùndil sulla pelle di Legolas… tutto era perfetto… forse perché questo tutto non era niente.  
  
  
"Se attendi qua si vede il tramonto… è bellissimo oggi…" disse Annùndil  
Legolas raggiunse Annùndil e, una volta accanto a lei, le mise una mano sulla spalla volgendo il viso verso il tramonto…  
"Così suoni il liuto… io penso che la musica sia qualcosa di speciale… solo qualcuno riesce a dare messaggi tramite ciò… quella persona dev'essere cristallina… ho sempre sognato conoscere un'artista… se poi è anche una tal principessa…" sussurrò Legolas vicino ai capelli di Annùndil che fece un lieve sorriso… non si sarebbe mai aspettata che quella giornata sarebbe potuta tramutarsi in una tale… e nemmeno che Legolas potesse essere così…  
"Probabilmente vorrai sederti… là c'è il ramo su cui uso sedermi ma c'è spazio solo una persona… vai tu, io mi siederò a terra..." disse Annùndil sedendosi lentamente  
"E un principe dovrebbe accettare qualcosa di simile?! Se vuoi puoi venirmi in braccio, se no mi siederò io a terra… solo che potrebbero malignare…."  
"… non saprei…"   
"Forza, afferra la mia mano!"  
  
  
E presto Annùndil e Legolas si trovarono seduti su un albero abbracciati, raccontandosi uno dell'altro, dei propri pensieri,… più passava il tempo più capivano che non era così male il compagno che gli avevano imposto… piano scoprivano i loro interessi comuni, i pensieri condivisi, che si volevano bene… come due intimi amici o due fratelli…  
  
  
"Guarda il sole… sembra di fuoco… amo Lothlorien me se non ci fosse questo posto forse non ne sarei così legata… solo in questo scorcio è possibile vedere il sole… gli alberi lo nascondono con le loro fronde in tutti gli altri luoghi…" continuava Annùndil, voleva parlare, le sembrava stupido ma il silenzio tra lei e Legolas le faceva paura…   
"E' tutto così … splendido… poetico… sembra di essere a Valinor, c'è una calma assoluta, ti senti in pace, tanto che non importa se è l'ultimo tuo respiro quello che stai tirando… se anche lo fosse non potrei volere di più… mio fratello mi dice sempre "Legolas, sappi distinguere il bene dal male e, se vieni istigato a quest'ultimo, ribellati, la sofferenza non deve spaventare… nulla è per sempre, puoi cambiare qualsiasi cosa se lo desideri davvero." Sono davvero affezionato a mio fratello… solo ti prego, tienilo segreto, mio padre non lo vede di buon occhio…"  
"Non ti preoccupare.."  
"Ma è possibile che sia già pazzo di te, mia Regina?"   
Detto questo Legolas cinse le spalle di Annùndil in un modo diverso dal solito, con l'altra mano le sfiorò la guancia intanto le si avvicinava… timidamente le loro labbra s'incontrarono… una volta, due, tre,… in un bacio caldo… ma prescritto, qualcosa che, anche se non se ne accorsero, non era frutto del destino, ma della loro speranza d'innamorarsi. 


	11. Teppareva

A Lothlòrien un nuovo giorno iniziava   
allo spegnersi di quello precedente   
che nei suoi ultimi e splendidi bagliori  
illuminava l'ingenuo viso di Annùndil e Legolas  
...  
Ma non erano soli nella foresta,  
qualcuno li stava cercando senza sosta...  
  
  
"Ve l'avevo detto che erano qua... e si baciano!!!!!!!!" disse entusiasta Luinlothien che arrivò seguita a ruota da Arwen, Cullondiel ed Encalwen una più curiosa dell'altra...   
a stento riuscirono a tenere a freno le loro domande per risponderne ad un'altra: "per quanto si sarebbero baciati ancora?!"  
Così si nascosero alla bene meglio e aspettarono bisbigliando (come delle vecchie civette)...  
  
  
Appena finito il bacio Annùndil avvicinò dolcemente una sua mano al viso di lui e lo sfiorò lievemente sussurando "Era vero... il tuo viso è la perfezione..."  
  
  
"Hey!!!! Sdolcinati!! Annùndil, ingrata, non ci presenti il tuo futuro sposo??" urlarono tutte le amiche in coro uscendo dal loro 'nascondiglio'  
Per Annùndil e Legolas fu come svegliarsi dal riposo... tanto che ormai precipitarono dal ramo da cui comunque s'affrettarono a scendere entrambi imbarazzati...  
"Beh... lui è Legolas" disse semplicemente Annùndil alle ragazze che poi presentò a Legolas:  
"Ecco... Arwen Undomiel figlia di Elrond, Cullondiel e Luinlothien! Loro sono le mie amiche!"  
"Sono felice di conoscervi... probabilmente ci vedremo ancora visto che mi tratterrò un po' qua!... dopo però dovrò privarvi per un po' di Annùndil... ma forse non vi dispiacerà..." disse Legolas sorridendo  
" Bene, allora ci vedremo spesso visto che siamo le ombre di Annùndil... a meno che (facendo l'occhiolino)... non vogliate stare soli..." disse Luinlothien con sguardo complice  
I due promessi si guardarono e sorrisero... e Annùndil diventò paonazza ripensando anche all' incidente poco prima accaduto...   
" In quanto al portarci via Annùndil... fai pure... solo che non..." ma Arwen non riuscì a finire  
" ... penso che alle ragazze di Lothlorien farebbe molto piacere che vi scambiaste le dimore... " continuò Luinlothien   
" Questa ve la faccio pagare!" rise Annùndil  
"Non ti sei ancora accorta di lei? E' Encalwen!!" disse allegra Luinlothien (pensando a come l'aveva conosciuta)  
"Sei figlia di Gildor? Io, te, Arwen e Legolas siamo nati lo stesso giorno se non erro..." azzardò Annùndil (perchè la memoria non era dei suoi maggiori pregi e in quel momento non le andava nemmeno di sparare una cavolata...)  
"Lo so... è magico... forse era anche destino che ci conoscessimo... Cullondiel e Luinlothien mi sono cadute addosso..." disse spudoratamente Encalwen lasciando Annùndil ed Arwen senza parole  
Cullondiel e Luinlothien volevano salvare le apparenze... se non altro perchè c'era Legolas ma non le veniva in mente nulla  
"... è stato mentre ballavamo...così ci siamo conosciute... io rimarrò un po' qua, mio padre dice che questo è un posto dove gli elfi devono vivere... altrochè la Contea (anche se io non ci vedo nulla di male )... così starò qua per imparare qualcosa... intanto spero di avere la vostra compagnia..." continuò Encalwen  
"... diverremo proprio temibili eh?!" disse Arwen  
" Ma conteremo ancora Annùndil... o sarà impegnata con altro...?" incalzò Luinlothien  
"..."  
"Beh, presto noi ci ritireremo... vi va di fare un'ultima danza insieme tutti?" chiese Arwen  
"Si potrebbe fare...così potremmo conoscere qualcun'altro... " rispose Annùndil guardando Luinlothien e Cullondiel che capirono tutto 


	12. Ballando

Dopo aver decretato che tutti avevano voglia di fare un ultimo ballo   
Si recarono verso il vivo della festa...  
Più si avvicinavano al centro della festa più un brusio,  
prima quasi impercettibile,  
diventava sempre più forte   
inglobandoli in esso.  
  
  
Si stava ballando uno delle solite danze di gruppo... dove si partiva a coppie che poi venivano mescolate formando coreografie di stelle, fiori, cerchi,...  
  
  
"Te lo giuro, dopo non balliamo più ma... mi piace così tanto!" disse preoccupata Annùndil a Legolas  
"Non ti preoccupare! Piace anche a me... se poi la compagna è così piacevole... dovresti vedere, dietro alle tue spalle si sta disfando tutta la coreografia, ci sono mari di elfi che vorrebbero ballare con te e mi stanno maledicendo in questo momento!! Sono un po' geloso eh!" rispose Legolas ridendo  
"Non ti preoccupare per il tuo sex appeal... le ragazze alle tue spalle stanno facendo lo stesso!" Annùndil ricambiando il sorriso  
Al cambio delle coppie, sapendo cosa li aspettava, i due promessi cercarono di svoltare dove c'erano meno persone pronti a stritolarli...   
così Luinlothien finì tra le braccia di Legolas...  
"Dopo questo rischio la vita... se mi fanno fuori sarà il primo elficidio sulla Vostra coscienza... mio Re!" scherzò Luinlothien  
"Spero vivamente di no... come re devo difendere i miei sudditi e se sono amiche di Annùndil mi sono ancora più care!" la rincuorò Legolas  
"Vi piace proprio eh? Sono molto felice... è odioso vedere una coppia che sta insieme perchè deve..." continuò Luinlothien  
"Dopottutto non ci conosciamo nemmeno... se tutto continua così è la prima cosa buona che ha combinato mio padre..."  
"Può essere bello essere di sangue reale ma hai anceh degli obblighi che noi popolani non abbiamo..."  
"Certo non mi lamento... poteva andarmi molto peggio."  
"Allora hai avuto fortuna anche con la fidanzata... credimi, Annùndil è una buonissima amica ... spero tu le sappia dare tutto ciò che merita."  
"Lo spero anch'io... "  
in un nanosecondo Legolas si trovò fra le braccia un'altra giovane con quella tutte quelle con cui danzò furono damigelle a lui sconosciute... tutte lo riempivano di domande e Legolas si sentiva un po' estraneo a quel mondo, una festa così per lui, tutta l'importanza, gli apprezzamenti ricevuti in quella serata, prima di entrare in società era tutto diverso... ma se pensava a cos'era dovuta la festa la sua felicità si placava... non si sentiva di prendere moglie, tanto meno se le era imposta... non importava che fosse Annùndil, era attratto da lei, ma ancora non sapeva nulla, avrebbe potuto essere la persona più odiosa di questo mondo...   
  
  
Intanto Annùndil subiva la stessa sorte... ma non subito.  
"Padre!" esclamò Annùndil trovandosi tra le braccia del padre  
"Ti ho salvato da un mare di giovani ansiosi di un ballo con te...come ti sembra Legolas?" si affrettò a chiedere il padre  
"Sembra buono, gentile,... ma ancora non è giunto il tempo per dichiararlo... se anche avessi scelto lui tra una marea di principi avrei preferito innamorarmici prima di sapere di doverlo sposare... ma se vuoi un commento positivo è molto bello!"  
-sorrise-" Sai che la nobiltà si mantiene in questo modo... chiunque sia ricorda che tu sei l'elfo più degno di rispetto e ammirazione della Terra di Mezzo..."  
"Ma non l'ho mai chiesto ciò..."  
" Si, l'ha deciso il destino."  
poi venne rimpiazzato da un bel giovane, forse un elfo Silvano...  
"Siete Annùndil?! #§%&£\ ! Potremmo scappare insieme, vi renderò felice!!"  
"Come sapete non posso, sono neofidanzata con Legolas Greenleaf..." rispose Annùndil timidamente sperando che le coppie cambiassero presto...  
  
  
Finito il ballo, o la tortura, che dir si voglia, tutti si riunirono un po' scostati dal rumore…  
"Io devo andare a riposare… si è fatto tardi." Disse dispiaciuta Encalwen " Sapete, io sono nuova di Lothlorien."  
"Ancora per poco…" ghignò Luinlothien   
"Sì, anch'io devo andare…" aggiunse Cullondiel  
"…non vi preoccupate, sarà festa anche domani!! Non ho mai visto un raduno simile… ma avete fatto male a fare una tale festa di fidanzamento… rischiate di non riuscire a bissarla con quella di matrimonio!!" esclamò Arwen  
"Anch'io sono distrutta… questa festa è stata una sorpresa… molto particolare!"continuò Annùndil  
"Io invece penso di trattenermi ancora un po'…" rispose Legolas 


	13. Legolas stringe amicizie

Hey, ci si risente!! Questo capitolo è particolarmente pazzo... ma il 15 è il 'the most bestest'!! Forza, forza, io sono al 38°!!!!^_^ ciao!!!!!  
  
  
  
Nel pieno della notte in Lothlorien,  
quando la festa stava declinando per quella serata  
Legolas camminava solitario tra le poche persone che ancora s'intrattenevano.  
La compagnia della serata, compresa di Annùndil,  
si era ritirata per un meritato riposo  
solo Luinlothien oltre a lui rimaneva tra la letizia  
di quella festa così ampiamente organizzata,  
e, dopo essersi salutati tutti,  
Luinlothien e Legolas s'incamminarono per due direzioni opposte  
  
  
Legolas stava camminando tra ciò che rimaneva di quella stupenda festa… che ormai era solo cibo in abbondanza, musica e i pochi che avevano ecceduto in qualcosa e si sentivano male…  
Sinceramente si stava pentendo di non essersi ritirato… almeno Annùndil avrebbe saputo dirgli dove o a chi doveva rivolgersi, gli avrebbe mostrato la dimora reale…  
Invece camminava con i pensieri più diversi che si facevano strada nella sua mente creandoci il caos, tutto era successo troppo velocemente… poche ore invece di 1000 anni…   
Così Legolas non si sarebbe mai innamorato se non di Annùndil, non sarebbe mai uscito di nascosto dalla reggia per incontrare un amore contrastato… sognava baci ricolmi di passione al chiaro di luna, l'innamoramento a prima vista… ma non gli fu dato nemmeno il tempo per rendersi conto cosa suggellava quella festa…  
  
  
Luinlothien si sentiva persa allo stesso modo… avrebbe potuto andarsi a riposare ma non ne aveva voglia, sentiva che le sorprese per quella serata non erano ancora finite…  
  
  
Fu così che camminando per direzioni opposte Legolas e Luinlothien si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro…  
"Sembra che il fato voglia che passiamo un po' di tempo insieme." Dichiarò Legolas  
"Allora facciamolo! Siediti qua!" l'intimò Luinlothien che sinceramente quando si accorse di aver dato un ordine al suo principe si sentì stupidissima ma Legolas sembrava non averci nemmeno fatto caso così si mise l'anima in pace…  
Ma si sentì un po' una traditrice verso Annùndil, è vero, aveva provato gelosia per lei, Legolas era il suo ragazzo ideale ma non aveva intenzione in nessun modo di portarglielo via… era il suo promesso e mai l'avrebbe fatto… poi stavano così bene insieme, sembravano anche volersi bene…e lei era solo un 'elfo' mentre loro erano Elfi… infatti nel momento in cui si sedette si ripromise che in nessun caso avrebbe mai tradito l'amica…   
"Beh, cosa mi dici di te, allora?" chiese Legolas che, sentito "l'ordine" di Luinlothien le parlava in un Sindarin altamente informale…  
"Io?…io…non saprei… vediamo… mi chiamo Luinlothien!!…,… ma come puoi pensare che tutto d'un tratto racconti la storia della mia vita al mio futuro re?! Parla tu che sei più saggio!" rispose imbarazzata Luinlothien  
"Non sapevo ci facessi caso… vedendo come mi avevi ingiunto di sedermi…"  
Lei divenne di tutti i colori… Legolas se n'era accorto… cosa pensava ora di lei? Sicuro che era una stupidetta… cosa aveva fatto?   
Ma Legolas continuò "… io… amo usare l'arco…vorrei viaggiare in futuro…cavalcare in brughiere infinite… vorrei portare la felicità al mio popolo ma in questi giorni… nessuno, nemmeno il più saggio, riesce a mantenere una pace duratura…"   
"Io…"  
Fu così che Luinlothien e Legolas cominciarono a parlare di tutto quello che gli veniva in mente… il tempo passava ma loro non sembravano prestarci attenzione…  
"…comunque è tutta una strategia poetica… 'Lothlorien', il Bosco D'Oro... ma le foglie sono verdi!" commentò Legolas  
"Cosa dici? Quando c'è il sole tutto brilla come se fosse d'oro…se lo vedessero i Nani comincerebbero a cercare di scrostare le foglie!" rispose Luinlothien irremovibile  
"Esagera… ma sono verdi!!"  
"Dilla tutta! Sei geloso perché a Bosco Atro le foglie sono verdi e qua sono dorate! Approposito… è vero che tutti voi reali del Bosco Atro nascete con una foglia verde sul braccio? ...magari è la VOSTRA una strategie poetica?"  
"Cosa c'è di poetico… è vero!" Legolas si slacciò un po' la tunica dal collo e le fece vedere la foglia poco più sotto la spalla nel braccio destro"Vedi! Le vostre foglie sono verdi ma le nostre 'trovate poetiche' sono vere!"  
"Ti ho detto che sono dorate… tutti gli elfi hanno una vista acuta e tu sei daltonico?!"  
Continuarono a parlare così per tanto tempo ancora… tantissimo!  
Tanto che alle 4 del mattino, dopo che erano rimasti solo poche persone, si salutarono: Luinlothien scappò a riposare mentre Legolas non sapeva dove andare  
"Chiedi a Erwasion!" gli fu detto ma lui non aveva idea di chi fosse così dopo un po' decise di chiederlo al padre:  
"Padre, posso riposare qua? Non so dove devo andare …"   
"Scherzi!!? Ma è naturale che non trovi la tua stanza e le tue cose…. Tu riposerai con Annùndil… pensavo fosse naturale! Va' figliolo!"   
Legolas era poco convinto e tentennò un po' prima di andare…  
"Vai, cosa aspetti?"  
  
  
Così Legolas andò ma non aveva per niente fretta, chissà se Annùndil avesse pensato che quella fosse una sua trovata… ma forse lo sapeva già…  
Passeggiava e pensava… ma non capiva perché prima non si conoscevano neppure, ignoravano l'esistenza l'uno dell'altro ed ignoravano il loro fidanzamento poi ora dovevano pure dormire insieme… era troppo!  
Voleva indugiare ancora, sperava che la stanza di Annùndil fosse lontana invece presto ci si trovò davanti e non potè far altro che entrare… 


	14. Incursione notturna

Nella profonda notte di Lothlorien,  
nella grande residenza reale,  
un elfo ancora non era a riposo…  
  
  
Indugiò tutto il tempo che potè,  
non aveva voglia di entrare in quella camera,  
ma quando ci si trovò davanti capì che nulla ancora poteva fare…   
  
  
Così entro come il fruscio del leggero vento estivo  
che delicatamente muoveva i ricamati tendaggi della stanza…  
  
  
La stanza era grande, al centro spiccava un piccolo tavolino in bianco legno con fantasie di fiori dai colori dolci e riposanti, opposta alla porta vi era una grande finestra, o balcone che dava ad un giardino da cui si poteva arrivare ad un bosco, coperto da enormi tendaggi delicati i quali erano ripresi anche in una rientranza della stanza…  
Naturalmente vi era il letto in cui Annùndil riposava… che era enorme, con baldacchini e cuscini tanto da parere una nuvola solitaria nella serena Lòrien vicino alla porta vi era un'enorme specchiera che rifletteva la luce del balcone e su cui vi erano un'infinità di oli, oggettini, spazzole,…E tutto era bianco con quegli stupendi ricami di fiori…   
E Legolas non aveva mai visto nulla di simile… mai!  
  
  
Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati al buio che ragnava in quella stanza si avvicinò impercettibilmente al letto… naturalmente Annùndil non dormiva ma, se l'avesse vista un uomo sarebbe sicuramente caduto in inganno…  
Lui s'avvicinò alla sponda del letto dove era Annùndil, la guardò a lungo… quel viso le ispirava forza, saggezza, intelligenza ma non amore… per quel poco che conosceva Annùndil la ammirava molto per i suoi modi regali, per il suo portamento ma anche per quel sentirsi niente di più di quello che le sue amiche erano e tant'altro, ma non l'amava…   
Dolcemente le sfiorò una guancia… il suo viso cambiò espressione, fu come si distendesse, come quel gesto fosse nuovo per lei, come se rendesse il suo riposo meno affannoso dai pensieri che lo gremivano.  
Piano Legolas la chiamò… la sua voce sembrava il fruscio del vento, un dolce canto che veniva da chissà quale paradisiaco posto o il piacevole rumore delle onde marine nell'infrangersi tra gli scogli scoscesi di un precipizio…  
  
  
Annùndil percepì la sua voce e lentamente si destò dal suo torpore…  
"Chi è? Legolas!!!!!?? Perché sei qua??" chiese spaventata nascondendosi nelle coperte  
"Ho cercato per lungo tempo la mia stanza ma sono stato informato che le mie cose e il mio giaciglio sono qua, con te."   
"Ma è una pazzia!"   
"Sono totalmente d'accordo con te… ma è la verità!"  
"Ti credo, ho trovato molte cose non di mia proprietà questa sera… pensavo fossero doni per la festa invece…"  
Comunque Annùndil si portò al limite massimo del letto "Io dormo qua… tu dormi dall'altra parte… ti lascio tutto il letto, non ho un sonno movimentato…"  
"Grazie…Potrei cercare qualcosa da mettermi per riposare comodamente? Non posso tenere quest'abito…"  
"Non ti preoccupare. Fai come se questa fosse la tua stanza, non ti accorgerai di me." Detto questo si immerse nelle coperte, voleva lasciare Legolas libero di cambiarsi e di riposare in pace, avrebbe voluto tornare nel dormiveglia subito ma era troppo a disagio per farlo… per tutta la vita praticamente non aveva avuto contatti con dei maschi e tutto d'un colpo questo doveva dormire insieme a lei… poi se anche le piaceva era stato tutto troppo veloce per lei… anche il primo bacio, forse sognava di darlo a qualcuno che le faceva ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene, che il cui nome la facesse tremare di un'irrefrenabile ebbrezza, la cui voce e il cui viso le sembrasse di vedere dovunque, col vento che sibila tra gli alberi e con un'ombra che fugge notando di essere stata vista… magari sarebbe stato qualcuno che non poteva avere, che nei loro furtivi incontri non mancava mai di porgerle un fiore… comunque sarebbe dovuto essere era qualcuno che non era Legolas…   
Ma forse lei era solo una giovane principessa viziata che voleva giusto quello che non poteva avere, allora se avesse incontrato Legolas in una radura nascosta invece che in una festa per il loro fidanzamento sarebbe stato perfetto…  
In tutti i modi non le garbava tanto di dividere il suo letto con lui… anche se era bellissimo, piacente in tutti gli aspetti o gli fosse piaciuto da morire… era comunque troppo presto!  
  
  
Anche Legolas pensava… il tempo con Luinlothien era volato, avevano parlato, parlato, parlato e parlato… le loro parole erano uscite da sole… come se fossero stati intimi amici da sempre come se… Annùndil e tutto il resto fosse stato solo un sogno, nemmeno lui sapeva ancora decretare se bello o brutto.  
Invece il sogno doveva diventarlo quella conversazione… non si sarebbe perdonato se Annùndil, chiedendo dov'era stato per tutto quel tempo e sentendo la verità si fosse arrabbiata con Luinlothien… non avrebbe mai dovuto darle tutta quella confidenza… soprattutto perché era lei e perché era proprio il giorno del suo fidanzamento… così si ripromise di passare solo il tempo necessario con Luinlothien.  
Ma Luinlothien era… speciale… non era riuscito a parlare in quel modo con Annùndil, a sentirsi così libero da giudizi, così …   
…E il bacio che aveva dato ad Annùndil… era stata tutta una finzione… lui ci aveva creduto, forse anche lei, ma era stato solo perché… perché… non c'era un perché o almeno un perché evidente perché senza pensarci i due stavano già cercare d'inculcarsi l'amore per l'altro… anche se fosse stato solo un'utopia… un'utopia e null'altro; aiutato, però, dall'atmosfera che si era andata creandosi…  
Così si vergognava di sé stesso… non avrebbe dovuto illudere Annùndil e sperava che lei avesse compreso…che provasse lo stesso di lui…  
  
  
Il tempo fluiva ma Annùndil non riusciva a dormire…  
"Legolas… ci sei?" chiese timorosa   
"Sì, ti sento… cosa c'è?" le rispose in un sussurro  
"Potrei uscire un po'? Mi metto qualcosa e faccio un giro… ho già riposato prima che arrivassi e se non me ne vado tu non potrai riposare nemmeno un po'…"  
"…Ma… non è colpa tua.."  
"Beh, potrei uscire ugualmente, tanto per uscire?"  
"Lo chiedi a me?! Fai pure…"  
"Allora ci vediamo… riposa, penso tu ne abbia davvero bisogno…" gli sussurrò accarezzandogli leggermente la nuca immersa nei cuscini  
"…grazie ancora…"  
  
  
Annùndil s'infilò una vestaglia ed uscì… non c'era nessuno in giro… era ancora notte. 


	15. Un'ombra improvvisa

SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Il mio capitolo preferito finalmente... da qua potete cominciare a immaginarvi cosa vi aspetta!!!!! 3 -sarebbero dei cuori- ...Lo giuro, nn l'ho fatto apposta a postare tardi ma il capitolo non ne voleva sapere di essere leggibile... vabbbè, avrà contribuito a fare suspance...  
  
  
  
Così Annùndil, Sola, camminò a lungo, senza prestare attenzione a dove andava, alla strada che percorreva e, sotto sotto, sperava di non riuscire più a tornare indietro sperava che succedesse qualcosa che smuovesse un sì immutabile destino scoperto da poche ore.  
  
Aveva solo una cosa in testa. la parola 'Legolas' e ormai la tormentava, tanto da sembrare un parola di cui non sapeva il significato, e ciò un po' la spaventava. non aveva avuto premonizioni, sensazioni, nulla che la consigliasse. forse perché non bisognava di consigli. doveva solo fare ciò che i sovrani le chiedevano. nient'altro.  
  
Si fermò di camminare quando avvertì in lontananza gli zoccoli di un cavallo.. pian piano s'avvicinavano. sentiva che non era nulla di buono, che non doveva stare lì, ma voleva aspettare. non voleva più fidarsi di 'ciò che doveva essere'. s'avvicinava. sempre di più. era un cavaliere, uno soltanto. e ben presto la raggiunse in un misto di curiosità e incredulità per vedere una sì giovane e, al vedere gli abiti, importante Dama in un posto sì buio, lontano, in un ora sì sconvenevole per starsene in giro.  
  
Il cavaliere si sentì strano. fu come se avesse già visto quella giovane ma non riusciva a ricordare. forse più di quello sentì una forte attrazione, qualcosa di inspiegabile ma fortissimo che non lasciava scampo .non sapeva chi fosse ma sentiva che doveva farsi avanti, o anche solo lo voleva. Così s'avvicinò. più s'avvicinava più sentiva che lei. lei. non sapeva come ma aveva a che fare con lui. sentì che qualsiasi regola avesse trasgredito doveva avvicinarla. magari parlando avrebbe ricordato.  
  
"L'aurora mi regala il suo più bel fiore. dimmi, bella Dama, perché sei sola sul finir della notte?" chiese lievemente, quasi sentisse che quel che stava facendo era come un reato. ma nemmeno lei sembrava reputarlo tale perché rispose. sentiva che doveva, o forse voleva, rispondere. "Cavaliere della notte. non sarei una Dama se andassi a raccontare i miei fatti a chiunque." "Dimmi almeno, o Dama, se questo stupendo Bosco è Lothlorien, il Bosco D'Oro, che ogni elfo sogna di vedere almeno una volta nella vita. è vero che in questo posto le membra trovano riposo e che acqua, fiori, alberi,. ispirano riflessione?" "Questo posto è sì, la splendida Lothlorien. chiunque venga in questo luogo con l'intenzione di riflettere riuscirà a riflettere ma, se la Vostra anima parla ma Voi non volete sentirla. beh, nemmeno Lothlorien la farà parlare più forte o tanto meno cambierà la Vostra volontà. In verità Lòrien non è magico ma chi lo visita può scoprire la magia dentro di sé." "Oltre ad essere incantevole più di un fiore sei anche saggia, forse la persona più saggia che abbia mai incontrato . dimmi chi sei, oh misteriosa Dama!" "Tenebroso Cavaliere, non voglio conoscere il Vostro nome, mi coprirò le orecchie se lo proferirete. così io non Vi dirò il mio. sento che sarà una grande fonte di sofferenza." nel dirle quelle parole la sgomentarono, le disse senza rendersene conto, come se qualcuno avesse preso in prestito la sua bocca e gliele avesse fatte dire.  
  
Il Cavaliere scese da cavallo, lei non aveva più timore ma si sentiva come incollata al terreno, voleva rimanere lì, anche se Legolas l'avesse veduta, non le importava il resto. Nella prima luce dell'albeggio riuscì a scorgere i tratti del Cavaliere. era alto e aveva un fisico possente e lineamenti virili, cose molto inusuali per un elfo,.era vestito di nero, quasi dovesse nascondersi da qualcosa o mimetizzarsi nella notte. Il Cavaliere s'inginocchiò davanti ad Annùndil, colse dolcemente un fiore dal terreno e, tra le sue mani, lo mise innanzi a lei.  
  
"Vi chiederei a quale razza appartenete. elfo o uomo.ma la tua dolcezza nel svellere questo fiore parla da sola. siete Voi quindi un elfo? E perché allora prendereste un fiore levandolo dal suo terreno. è l'ultima cosa che noi elfi faremmo." "Io nemmeno coglierei un fiore se sapessi di non fare anche la sua volontà, forse nessun elfo ha mai visto una creatura come te. perché i fiori, piuttosto di vivere tanto tempo piantati a terra, sia esso anche il terreno di Lothlorien, preferirebbero morire tra i tuoi morbidi capelli dopo appena averli sfiorati. così m'appresto a esaudire quest'esil fiore." il Cavaliere baciò il fiore, s'alzò, e dopo aver delicatamente disposto i capelli di Annùndil dietro il suo orecchio sinistro, vi collocò il fiore. "La tua bellezza e saggezza e quant'altro ancora non conosco fa rinascere questo fiore. sfido che qualsiasi cosa morta vicino al tuo viso tornerebbe alla vita. ora, mia Dea, oserei chiederti un bacio, uno dalle tue giovani labbra. se non avessi paura di rovinare quella divina armonia ch'è tutta in te. credimi, mia Dama, così poco è il tempo che ti conosco e così tanto è l'amore che nutro per te." "Accoglierete sulle tue labbra il mio peccato. ardito Cavaliere?" "Tutto tu fai divenire così dolce che anche la morte parrebbe una rosea conseguenza." "Allora ripongo la mia fiducia nei Vostri sentimenti. dandoVi un bacio il cui significato e le cui conseguenze sono molto più profonde di quel semplice gesto." "Misteriosa Dama della notte. io mio cuore è tuo. sia se lo custodirai dolcemente nella tue mani, sia se sarà trafitto da una freccia per l'indomabile sentimento ch'or provo!" "Le frecce saranno molte di più. e i nostri cuori non potranno morire se non dopo aver passato ben altre sofferenze. valgon le mie labbra questo Vostro dolore?" "Se anche non avessi le tue labbra ora tu avresti me. morirò quando non penserò più a te. qualunque cosa accada. qualunque destino ci aspetta!" "Allora esse. od almeno il mio cuore sarà Vostro per sempre, pur se la morte sola servisse per non farmi avere ad altri che non siate Voi." "Promettimi che avrai a cuore la tua giovane vita. dovessi dare al altri ciò che da ora mi appartiene."  
  
Lei non poteva credere a quello che stava facendo. quel giorno era stata fidanzata ufficialmente e alla prima possibilità tradiva Legolas con un perfetto sconosciuto. avrebbe potuto essere una prova mandatale da Galadriel per sondare la sua fedeltà o chissà cos'altro. ma la razionalità non riusciva a vincerla, quella persona le ispirava fiducia, amore, sapeva che non era un bacio come quello con Legolas che l'attendeva, sapeva. ma non capiva.  
  
Il Cavaliere e Annùndil s'avvicinarono contemporaneamente. il Cavaliere fece scorrere la sua mano sul collo di lei, poi sotto i capelli, inebriandosi del suo profumo. Annùndil chiuse gli occhi, tremava ma si sentiva sicura tra le mani di questo nuovo sconosciuto. lentamente le sue mani si schiusero in un tenero abbraccio ma stretto quasi volesse nascondersi e sparire insieme a lui. ed i loro nasi si sfiorarono lasciando le loro labbra socchiudersi. prima per veloci attimi per poi tornare a dividersi e ad unirsi nuovamente. una calda lacrima rigò il viso di Annùndil per scendere da quello del Cavaliere. e non sembravano più volersi dividere. sarebbero rimasti lì per sempre ma entrambi capivano di essere nei guai e, lentamente, si trovarono abbracciati stretti quasi avessero paura che qualcuno sarebbe arrivato e li avrebbe allontanati a forza.  
  
"Mai un bacio mi fece sentire sì vivo." sussurrò il Cavaliere all'orecchio di Annùndil ".ma le mie labbra Vi faranno morire." fu la risposta di lei "Ormai ho molto più di ciò che molti hanno dopo un'intera vita. che m'uccidano anche ora. non tornerei indietro nemmeno se  
  
potessi, mai, non rinuncerei a te, a quel bacio, alle tue parole,. mai!" "Non lasciatemi già senza di Voi. fate attenzione alla Vostra vita, è un tesoro di cui d'ora in poi avrò bisogno. oggi mi avete portato la luce, ma i miei occhi non vedono ancora senza i Vostri." "Debbo tener segreto quest'incontro?" "Per l'amore che nutrite per me fatelo, nel momento in cui qualcuno parlerà la nostra vita sarà terminata." "Presto dovrete fare ritorno alla vostra dimora. si fa giorno mia Dama, un'ultima cosa ti chiedo. potrò domani notte incontrarvi ancora qua. per poter vivere ancora delle tue parole e dei tuoi respiri?" "Non so cosa mi serbi il destino ma impiegherò tutta me stessa per esserci!" "Dama, di tutta la mia povera e miserabile vita tu sei la cosa più bella. non so chi ti abbia, o chi ti debba avere, ma nessuno meno uno, tra le persone che conosco, merita di stare con te! Arrivederci Fior D'Aurora!" il Cavaliere sorrise e se ne andò silenziosamente insieme al suo cavallo.  
  
Annùndil rimase ferma a guardarlo finchè non sparì nella nebbia che stava levandosi. non sapeva cosa pensare di sè stessa. ma ora sapeva che il bacio con Legolas non aveva avuto assolutamente nessun significato. da così poco conosceva quel Cavaliere ma, anche se può essere incredibile, lo amava! 


	16. Il mondo con gli occhi dell'amore

Nei primi bagliori dell'albeggio Annùndil, la grande principessa, vagava tra gli alberi ed era felice ma se ne vergognava . aveva tradito il suo promesso . stava mettendo a repentaglio la vita di un Cavaliere . non s'immaginava cos'altro, non voleva pensare a tutto ciò che aveva fatto . ma era felice, felice perché sentiva l'Amore dentro sé, sentiva che una persona l'Amava, sentiva una nuova forza dentro a lei, quella di vivere combattendo tutto solo per questo inebriante, fugace, indomabile, sentimento. che sentì non avrebbe mai provato per altri che lui. Così camminò verso la sua stanza, verso Legolas.  
  
Legolas riposava beato, sembrava pensare a qualcosa di bello, e la cosa che più sperava e che non pensasse a lei. Lei s'avvicinò e cominciò a contemplargli il viso. ma lui sembrava davvero immerso nel suo riposo, quasi avesse abbandonato il controllo della sua mente e fosse in un raro stato di dormiveglia. Non riuscì a non sussurargli qualcosa. " Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, la tua bellezza è sfiorita dinnanzi ai miei peccaminosi occhi, e la mia lealtà dinnanzi al tuo cuore. cosa farò per almeno non pensare d'illuderti, non voglio farlo. non lo farò. ti dirò tutto. solo spero che presto tornerai a Bosco Atro ed io possa riflettere. se solo non fossimo fidanzati!" una lacrima scese dal suo viso per poi cadere su quello di Legolas  
  
"Lui. Lui." sospirò Legolas aprendo gli occhi e vedendo Annùndil. e tutto le tornò alla mente "Annùndil, perché hai gli occhi rossi?" "Sai. camminando mi è andato qualcosa negli occhi." "Vuoi che controlli? A Bosco Atro si dice che la mia vista sia particolarmente acuta." "No, non ti preoccupare, sta passando. anzi, riposa, è ancora presto. ed oggi ci aspettano tantissimi altri in convenevoli." "Ho riposato a sufficienza. e se parlassimo un po'...potremmo conoscerci meglio." "Va bene!Com'è Bosco Atro? Lo so, non è una domanda su di te ma amo i Boschi e vorrei visitarne tanti. probabilmente come tutti gli elfi." "Cosa dire. è enorme. ma abbiamo ugualmente i Nani della Montagna Solitaria troppo vicini! Seppur Lothlorien è più bella il mio cuore appartiene a Bosco Atro. là forse, oltre agli alberi, vivono tutti i miei ricordi, la mia infanzia. è un posto che non riesco a classificare per questo. però ha degli alberi meno 'vivi' e meno folti, la dimora dei sovrani è più ordinaria, c'è meno atmosfera. non so come dire, quando sono arrivato a Lòrien era come sentire delle voci dal Bosco, come se avesse una vita, come se vedesse ciò che accade." "Legolas. ma non ti senti solo qua?" "Terribilmente. non vorrei ti arrabbiasti ma è vero, realmente qua non conosco nessuno se non mio padre. a Bosco Atro ho degli amici, mio fratello, . Poi forse è perché questo momento è molto 'particolare' che li sento ancora più lontani!" "Mi dispiace ma era probabile. penso mi succederà lo stesso quando verrò a Bosco Atro." "Ma come qua ci sei tu, là ci sarò io. poi ci conosceremo di più. anzi, magari vorremo stare soli e manderemo via i miei tanto agognati amici!!" disse sorridendo ed accarezzando i capelli di Annùndil "Legolas." nel viso di Annùndil c'era come un'ombra ".quando pensi ci dovremo sposare?" "Io non so. forse al nostro 3000esimo compleanno ma non so. in tutti i modi spero di amarti prima di fare un passo così disperato!"  
  
Molto tempo trascorse parlando e, quando il sole fu alto, si prepararono ad una lunga giornata.  
  
Fu una lunga giornata. non fecero che stare nella sala del trono a ricevere importanti personaggi che erano venuti dalla serata precedente ma che volevano parlare in privato con loro. 


	17. Arrivano i guai

Ci tengo a dirlo se non l'ho mai detto. il mio personaggio preferito del libro (infatti il film mi ha un po' fatto incavolare) è Galadriel. in questa storia sembra l'antagonista anche se, a mettersi nei suoi panni, sarebbe sconsiderato comportarsi altrimenti. comunque volevo dire che l'ho fatta così solo perché, cinicamente, nella storia mi serviva così!! ciao  
  
  
  
Il tempo passava e portava con sé giorni, mesi, anni,. plasmando la vita dei due giovani. Ciò aveva costruito tra i due una forte amicizia Ma era un sentimento molto lontano dall'amore Forse perché entrambi, pur non volendolo ammettere, amavano già qualcuno che non era chi dovevano.  
  
Seppur Legolas si fosse ripromesso di passare meno tempo con Luinlothien, era diventato sempre più difficile perché tutti i giorni si vedevano e si era instaurata una forte amicizia tra loro. tanto che Legolas non aveva nemmeno più fretta di tornare a Bosco Atro.  
  
Invece il giorno successivo a quel giorno ricco di eventi Annùndil andò all'appuntamento col Cavaliere ma egli sembrava sparito. Aspettò a lungo, la speranza non voleva demordere ma pur ogni notte andasse all'appuntamento il Cavaliere non si presentò mai e lentamente, pur continuando a recarsi al posto di notte, la speranza s'affievolì. Aveva paura che non la volesse più. che le sue parole fossero state sporche bugie ma seppur si sforzava di pensarlo realmente non voleva ammetterlo. lei continuava ad appartenere a lui. a lui soltanto. Il tempo fuggiva ma la promessa fatta continuava a bruciarle sulla coscienza, continuava a renderla fredda con Legolas e continuava ad infonderle fiducia.  
  
Comunque mese a mese Annùndil s'abituava a vivere con Legolas. era un ragazzo timido, buono, gentile,. aveva tutte le doti immaginabili ma non era il Cavaliere. Si erano detti tante cose, si conoscevano ormai piuttosto bene ma mai Legolas avrebbe pensato che Annùndil avesse giurato ad altro il suo eterno amore. Essi certo non si amavano ma tentavano di convincersi dell'opposto. più il tempo fluiva più cercavano di atteggiarsi come degli amanti, ma non gli riusciva. non ne avevano la forza.  
  
Così, dopo alcuni anni dal loro fidanzamento, arrivò l'ultima mattina che avrebbero passato a Lothlorien per un po', infatti all'alba successiva sarebbero partiti con Thranduil per Bosco Atro, di modo che anche là i sudditi potessero conoscere i loro futuri sovrani. E si svegliarono abbracciati seppur anni vi erano voluti per riuscire a riposarsi in una così sgradita posizione. Annùndil destò dal riposo Legolas: "Principe, è un mite mattino autunnale. vuole onorarmi della sua pigra presenza?" disse lei sorridendo "Come declinare un Vostro invito. dalla creatura più affascinante della Terra di Mezzo." disse baciandole la fronte E così continuarono per un po'. nessuno dei due aveva fretta di confrontarsi anche con quella giornata, col resto del mondo e quell'abbraccio, seppur falso e faticoso, li isolava da tutto il resto.  
  
Fu così che Luinlothien, messasi d'accordo con le altre amiche per fare alla coppia una sorpresa come commiato, chiese a Galadriel se poteva andare a chiamare Annùndil, lei poi avrebbe chiamato Legolas. Luinlothien non conosceva la sua stanza e comunque se qualcuno l'avesse vista sarebbero stati guai. "Dama Galadriel posso rubarle un momento?" domandò cortese "Certo, Luinlothien." "Oggi non ho visto Annùndil. è ancora nella sua stanza?" "Sì, perché non vai e le intimi di scendere?" le chiese Galadriel, consapevole che Annùndil e Legolas dormivano nella stessa stanza e che forse Luinlothien non ne era al corrente ci sarebbe rimasta male ma. insomma, aveva visto abbastanza spesso Legolas e Luinlothien parlare e temeva si stessero innamorando così le sembrò il caso di disilluderla. e se Luinlothien non avesse provato nulla avrebbe razionalmente capito che quella non era decisione di Annùndil e Legolas ma la decisione presa dai genitori a loro malgrado (perché più di una volta avevano chiesto di essere separati.).  
  
Luinlothien fece quanto chiesto e stava ancora dicendo "Annùndil, è ora di." che vide la scena e si paralizzò vedendoli abbracciati, in abiti da notte e nello stesso letto. Annùndil non aveva parole per spiegarle tutto e Legolas nemmeno. Parvero lunghi attimi di confusione che ebbero sfogo in una corsa in lacrime per Luinlothien. lontano, lontano da tutto ma soprattutto lontano da Annùndil, colei che per tanto tempo si era detta amica, colei che tanto si atteggiava da santina finiva per sedurlo.  
  
Lei si levò per raggiungerla ma il braccio di Legolas la trattenne "Hai parole per non degenerare oltremodo la situazione quando la raggiungerai?" Annùndil cercò di divincolarsi in modo deciso ma non riuscì intanto lui incalzava "Rispondimi, Annùndil!" "Cosa sai tu di me per sapere ciò che è giusto? Cosa sai tu di come reagirà Luinlothien alle mie parole??" urlò lei Ma appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole s'irrigidì, non riusciva a spiccicar parola ma fu lui a farlo "Lo so, non so nulla di te, tanto meno di Luinlothien ma. se a me fosse successa una cosa simile avrei preferito stare solo. sicuro non vedere colei che mi ha ridotto in quello stato." rispose dolcemente Legolas avvicinandosi al corpo di Annùndil, ancora ritto davanti al letto, gli si avvicinò da dietro e fece scivolare le sue mani dalle spalle alle mani e vice versa e lei si sentì sempre più sollevata da tutto ciò che l'opprimeva. "Io. scusa.sono l'ultima persona che potrebbe arrabbiarsi con te... vado anch'io, come Luinlothien, ora ho bisogno di stare sola, ieri a quest'ora tutto era così semplice. " si girò verso Legolas, gli sfioro la guancia con la mano sinistra e ho abbracciò forte sussurrandogli all'orecchio "Io non merito una persona come te." E detto ciò, con passo lento ma inesorabile, s'allontanò da tutto lasciando Legolas solo, perso in un mondo che non era il suo. 


	18. Riflettendo

Avanti, questo capitolo è un po' una pallina ma introduce grandi colpi di scena (.)!! Ciao!!!  
  
  
  
Annùndil, con passo lento ma sicuro, s'inoltrò tra i boschi. non sapeva cosa dire a Luinlothien, cosa fare, perché davvero agli occhi di lei aveva una colpa, dormire con Legolas poi, celata, ne aveva un'altra, non amarlo.  
  
Uscita dalla dimora reale Annùndil cominciò a correre verso il fitto del Bosco, non per trovare Luinlothien, ma per trovare sé stessa. .si sentiva smarrita più che mai, ora che aveva tradito anche una delle sue più care amiche e colui con cui avrebbe diviso la sua vita. per cosa? Per chi?. per un Cavaliere che aveva visto una volta e che più era tornato dalla sua 'amata', un Cavaliere che poteva essere chiunque, anche uno dei paesani che la deridevano, anche. chiunque. e lei gli aveva giurato il suo Amore, a lui che nemmeno sapeva cos'era l'Amore, come lei dopotutto. ma quel che aveva fatto l'aveva compiuto credendoci; quel Cavaliere, pur non sapendo nulla di lui, le infondeva fiducia, quando lo guardava negli occhi tutti i suoi problemi sparivano e la felicità sembrava così vicina. stare con lui. Tutti i momenti, pur non volendolo, la mente di Annùndil ripercorreva la notte di quella maledetta giornata. era l'unica cosa che sembrava infonderle speranza ora che aveva perso anche Luinlothien; Cullondiel si vedeva più di rado ed Arwen era tornata a Gran Burrone poi, naturalmente, c'era Encalwen con cui negli ultimi tempi si era instaurata una buona amicizia ma ciò non ricompensava tutto il resto. i ricordi del Cavaliere erano per lei un fuoco: non la facevano più sentire viva come un tempo, ora le bruciavano dentro facendola risentire e vergognare di modo che s'isolasse per il rimorso più del dovuto. Ma il Cavaliere. non poteva essere cattivo, non poteva nemmeno essere un normale elfo e non poteva essere nemmeno Legolas. e questo le dispiaceva un sacco. avrebbe volentieri fatto ciò che volevano i sovrani ma Legolas, nella sua bellezza, saggezza, bontà, coraggio,. non era sufficiente o forse era lei a non essere sufficiente per lui. vedeva che lui tentava di non avere occhi che per lei, di obbligarsi ad innamorarsene, di essere gentile, dolce, come un vero fidanzato, ma non vi riusciva pienamente; questo perchè anche lui aveva un cuore, e ribelle come quello di Annùndil, anche se lo nascondeva meglio. Erano passati anni ma ancora non gli aveva detto nulla del Cavaliere. avrebbe migliorato qualcosa farlo? E se poi qualcuno avesse sentito e l'avesse riferito a Galadriel? E lui come l'avrebbe presa? Sicuro non lo avrebbe più visto. non c'era molta differenza da come stavano le cose. c'erano solo rischi a dirgli tutto. Insomma, che male c'era ad amare chi si voleva? Era poi Amore quello per il Cavaliere? Sarebbe riuscita ad onorare le promesse fatte? Solo avrebbe voluto incontrare il Cavaliere e potergli dire tutto, nascondersi tra le sue braccia e partire a cavallo per poi non tornare più a Lothlorien. lasciando tutto lontano e se lui fosse arrivato nulla più le sarebbe importato di quanto s'era torturata, di quanto aveva creduto, di ciò che era passato perché solo il presente ed il futuro avrebbe avuto significato, il resto sarebbe stato nulla.  
  
Intanto Luinlothien era lontana dal flet regale, e voleva starci. non capiva come Annùndil, con i suoi saldi ideali, avrebbe potuto passare la notte con Legolas. certo, ormai si conoscevano da abbastanza tempo, ormai dovevano abituarsi all'idea di dividere la loro vita insieme per sempre prima o poi. e sì, di avere anche dei figli. e anche se i sovrani magari lo appoggiavano, l'Annùndil che conosceva lei non avrebbe mai deciso di passare la notte con lui! E Legolas. per lei era davvero un elfo speciale, avevano parlato molto da quando lui era arrivato a Lothlorien, magari non avrebbero dovuto, ma, pur ripromettendosi di incontrarsi meno il destino li metteva sempre sulla stessa strada. e la perfezione non era solo una caratteristica del suo fisico, lo era anche del suo carattere. se anche Annùndil si fosse gettata tra le sue braccia lui non l'avrebbe mai assecondata. Era felice se il loro era Amore. ma non si poteva designare in tal modo, ugualmente loro non potevano fare ciò che avevano fatto. E cos'avrebbe fatto ora? Dove sarebbe andata? Doveva tornare da Annùndil almeno perché la sua famiglia non glie'lo avrebbe mai perdonato se non l'avesse fatto. grazie a lei e alla sua amicizia con la figlia dei Sovrani, godevano di numerosi favori. ma non voleva tornare, mai, mai, mai più.  
  
Anche Cullondiel stava camminando covando ansie e angosce. lo sapeva, era un'elfo 'speciale' e per questo solo Annùndil e, grazie a lei, Luinlothien, le volevano bene; Arwen ed Encalwen non stavano molto in sua compagnia, preferivano quella di Luinlothien o, ancor di più, quella di Annùndil. Nessun'altro l'avrebbe voluta mai! E da quando Annùndil si era fidanzata ufficialmente con Legolas e stavano spesso insieme, nel gruppo lei aveva assunto una posizione molto marginale, se ne accorgeva, era in disparte, nessuno le aveva mai chiesto di ballare nelle feste che c'erano state, nessuno si era fatto mai avanti rapito dalla sua bellezza o quant'altro,. nessuno. mai. Poi Luinlothien aveva cominciato a parlare con Legolas come nulla fosse. erano diventati grandi amici. o forse qualcosa di più. Da subito anche lei aveva cercato la giusta frase per cominciare una conversazione con lui. ma mai l'aveva trovata. E sentiva tutti gli altri paesani che sparlavano di lei alle sue spalle. si sentiva così sola. perché alla fine Annùndil, pur essendo sua amica, restava pur sempre Annùndil. con quelle frasi che solo lei poteva comprendere, con le visioni che aveva in momenti qualsiasi. con quella bellezza ultraterrena. sì, Annùndil non si sentiva così perfetta come la vedevano gli altri, tanto meno guardava gli altri dall'alto in basso, in special modo se si trattava delle sue amiche ma la sua natura traspariva sempre, se anche fosse stata disconosciuta della famiglia tutti avrebbero convenuto che era una regina pur senza saperlo. E Luinlothien? Anche lei era così bella. e ci sapeva anche fare con i giovani. era così diversa da Annùndil. era più semplice e meno riflessiva ma troppo divertente ed estroversa. lei, Cullondiel, non poteva competere con nessuna delle due (senza contare Arwen ed Encalwen) e si sentiva come tenuta nel gruppo per compassione. era così gelosa delle amiche.  
  
Intanto Legolas aveva pensato di andare anche lui a camminare nella foresta, sperando che la pace ivi gli desse il giusto consiglio su come comportarsi con Annùndil e Luinlothien. subito, chissà perché, gli balenò nella mente l'immagine del fratello, Vegaladhion, rinchiuso nelle prigioni di Bosco Atro o magari scappato. e a quanto avrebbe voluto poterlo avere lì, vicino, perché tutte questo tempo lontano da casa gli aveva fatto tornare alla mente tutto ciò che più gli mancava.. 


	19. Novità per Cullondiel

Tutte e tre camminavano riflettendo.  
  
Tutte e tre cercando di allontanarsi dalla vita, infiltrandosi nel fitto bosco di Lòrien. tanto che ogn'una fece conoscenze. di quelle conoscenze che non si scordano.  
  
Cullondiel incontrò un vecchio. sembrava molto distinto ma anche preoccupato e affollato di pensieri. nessuno avrebbe saputo quanti anni dargli. se tanti quanti la terra o meno perché era vecchio ma nel pieno delle sue forze e facoltà. non si sarebbe nemmeno potuto azzardare la sua razza. Galadriel l'avrebbe riconosciuto certamente. avrebbe riconosciuto Saruman il Bianco, il grande Saggio.  
  
I due si passarono accanto e lui disse:"Non è lontano per te questo posto?Cullondiel, non vale la pena che ti assilli con tutti questi pensieri sa sai bene che tanto la verità la sai ma non la vuoi ammettere. non l'ammetterai mai veramente. te lo ripeterai fino allo sfinimento facendo la vittima ma senza crederci mai." "Voi cosa sapete di me? Perché?" chiese sorpresa Cullondiel "Posso sapere tutto di te. di tutti.perché sono Saruman il Bianco, un saggio. Dovevo venire alla festa di fidanzamento della tua amica, Annùndil, col ragazzo che ti piace, Legolas, ma ho avuto importanti questioni, gravi pensieri che mi turbano. ma oggi posso finalmente incontrarli." "Vuole che ne parliamo un po'?" "Tu vuoi che ne parliamo un po'. E va bene, ho tempo da perdere oggi!" Si sedettero per terra e Saruman cominciò a parlare: "Vedi, in questi tempi non puoi sperare di ingannare il destino. se le cose vanno in un modo tu devi solo cercare il modo di soffrire e di far soffrire meno. il male si sta movendo dall'Est ed è troppo potente per noi saggi, per pochi elfi poi, per gli uomini che si vendono alla prima allettante proposta, e per i Nani, sempre occupati a scavare cunicoli. Tu ti accorgi che non sei all'altezza delle tue amiche? Che loro ti tengono per compassione? Che comunque tu ti comportasti Annùndil è uno egli esseri più potenti sulla terra mentre Luinlothien è allegra, intelligente, bella e ti dirò di più, il suo destino è molto insolito. mentre il tuo no, loro si sposeranno, Annùndil con Legolas, il giovane che vorresti avere, e saranno potenti sovrani. così ti dimenticheranno e tu non avrai nessuno perché nessun'altro ti vuole. nessuno." "E.e cosa posso fare?" "Nulla. o che ti sottometterai a coloro che ti odiano o che li combatterai." "Come?" "Alleandoti con qualcuno di più forte di loro. Questo è ciò che mi turba. perché neppure i più saggi sanno distinguere nettamente il bene dal male,così uno potrebbe tramutarsi nell'altro e vicenda." "Cosa sta succedendo?" "Il male comincia di nuovo a muoversi da Est ma questa volta è incredibilmente forte. opporsi a ciò potrebbe essere fatale. ma ancora il tempo non stringe e posso riflettere." "Perché chiedersi se appoggiare il male se si conosce che è il Male? Bisogna combatterlo!" "E se ciò significasse la fine? I saggi non possono trovare semplici risposte come voi semplici elfi. una volta assicurata la vita potremmo insorgere contro l'Oscuro Signore.." "Ed io cosa devo fare?" "Non dire nulla di né di me né di ciò che ti ho raccontato ma ponderalo. è strano questo, potrebbe essere voluto dal festino. se così fosse. Arrivederci!" "Arrivederci!"  
  
Fu così che Saruman il Bianco si allontanò lento ma inesorabile lasciando Cullondiel sola con i suoi pensieri e dirigendosi verso il flet reale. 


	20. Novità per Annùndil

Tutte e tre camminavano riflettendo.  
  
Tutte e tre cercando di allontanarsi dalla vita, infiltrandosi nel fitto bosco di Lòrien. tanto che ogn'una fece conoscenze. di quelle conoscenze che non si scordano.  
  
Annùndil, invece, era arrivata ad una specchio d'acqua ed ivi si era fermata, sembrava rapita dall'immagine deformata e riflessa nell'acqua sul mondo che la assillava. e un po' si sentiva parte di quell'immagine, faceva parte del mondo pur non essendo come realmente doveva essere. lei era solo deformata e riflessa. D'un tratto sentì come se ci fosse qualcuno ma i suoi occhi non lo potevano scorgere, almeno finchè non cominciò a materializzarsi. era una figura di persona come sospesa sull'acqua, dapprima era impercettibile per poi divenire quasi reale e le parlò: " Salve Annùndil, giovane principessa. Ho percepito la tua sofferenza in questo mio lungo viaggio a Lothlorien, o meglio, nelle sue sorgenti, sebbene non mi renda visibile usualmente tu e un'altra persona, una sola, mi avete mosso dal mio mondo acquatico, addolorato dai dolori che vi affliggono." "Chi siete? Chi è quella persona?. siete forse Ulmo, il Valar delle acque che nutre meno rancore verso di noi Noldor?" chiese Annùndil insicura "Sì, sono Ulmo il Signore delle Acque, e spero di portare speranza e pace al tuo giovane cuore come fu con quello di tua madre." "Mia madre?! Galadriel figlia di Finarfin?" "Anche lei fu preoccupata per il suo regno come lo sei tu ora, ma ora non posso più accorrerle in aiuto, anche se ora ombre stanno risvegliandosi in lei.." "Ma cosa provate per me perché vi rendiate visibile?" "Non preoccuparti, non è la pena il sentimento a cui m'ispiri, ma la paura e lo smarrimento che senti. l'essere 'non abbastanza', il fidanzamento con Legolas, il Cavaliere, Luinlothien,." "Come?!!" "Non crederai di nascondere qualcosa ad un Valar? Poi è destino. è scritto nelle stelle." "Ma perché, perché non devo amare Legolas? Perché, se è perfetto, non può essere un marito desiderato?" "Dev'essere tuo marito ma è destino che tu non lo voglia." "Ma perché? Dico, non farò altro che disastri a seguire l'Amore." "Meglio fare disastri per Amore che per odio. poi alla fine tutta la verità uscirà, prima o poi. se ti può aiutare pensa che ci sei destinata e basta. tu e nessun altro!" "Ma." "So riguardo alle perplessità sul Cavaliere e che non si è più mostrato. non ti dirò se fai bene o male ad amarlo ma so che è destino. sì, è destino! E una cosa per certa posso dirti. lui non fa che pensare a te ma qualcosa lo trattiene." "Ma come posso amare una persona che conosco ancora meno di Legolas? Potrebbe essere chiunque. potrebbe avermi fatto innamorare per qualsiasi ragione." "Qui sta la chiave dell'Amore. la fiducia." " Allora questo incontro non mi lascerà nulla." " Solo un mucchio di parole su cui riflettere."  
  
Ci furono momenti di silenzio. "Ma. mia Madre da cosa è bisognante del Vostro aiuto?" "Questo te lo svelerà lei se vorrà, ma sicuramente, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere, conosci già la ragione."  
  
"Ma Voi, qui per darmi coraggio, che consiglio mi state dando?"  
  
" Il consiglio tra voi elfi saggi non è una parola, il Buon Consiglio è un dono che deve essere meritato, dopo aver parlato una regina deve sempre saper soffermarsi più su ciò che non è detto che su ciò che viene proferito. Spesso le parole nascondono la verità. medita sulle parole, sempre, nessuno ti dirà se ciò a cui sei arrivata è giusto ma se l'avrai meritato ecco, il Buon Consiglio."  
  
E dicendo questo comparve lasciando Annùndil ancora più dubbiosa sul da farsi. "Sì, quanto devo imparare ancora." e continuò a camminare noncurante verso dove. 


	21. Novità per Luinlothien

Tutte e tre camminavano riflettendo.  
  
Tutte e tre cercando di allontanarsi dalla vita, infiltrandosi nel fitto bosco di Lòrien. tanto che ogn'una fece conoscenze. di quelle conoscenze che non si scordano.  
  
Anche Luinlothien aveva camminato molto e alla fine si era fermata ai piedi di un imponente salice, il suo viso era privato della luce che emanava solitamente, quasi le molte lacrime avessero l'avessero lavata via con la bellezza lasciando solo dannazione, quella che, a suo malgrado, nutriva dei sentimenti per Legolas e non riusciva a pensare a ciò che aveva visto o che il giorno successivo se ne sarebbe andato con Annùndil.  
  
E Legolas, anche lui ramingo per il bosco, con la sottile speranza di poter incontrare magicamente il fratello ma, quand'essa stava svanendo incontrò qualcun altro. Luinlothien e vederla così gli fece crescere rancore e rincrescimento per tutto.  
  
Ed egli le si avvicinò, consapevole del star compiendo un errore ma fu come un peccato, cos dolce nel cederci e così amaro da scontare. "Se le mie parole bastassero al tuo cuore esso non si rattristerebbe più." "Oh, Legolas. scusate, mio Principe." "Capisco il tuo rammarico e l'accaduto ma la tua è solamente una delle tante conclusioni a cui potevi giungere." "Non perdete in Vostro tempo con me. non ne sono meritevole. E non Vi dovete scusare con me per l'accaduto. è giusto che i sovrani si conoscano bene, presto dovranno dividere le loro vite e magari darne alla luce altre." una lacrima le rigò il viso "Luinlothien, cosa ti ho fatto?" "Non è consigliabile stare qui oltremodo. andatevene o lo farò io." "Luinlothien." Legolas, suppur non era nelle sue intenzioni, le sfiorò dolcemente il viso "Luinlothien. se tu non bisogni di me. io bisogno di te e ti ordino di non andartene!" "No, non. non. non tentatemi!" e cercò di scappare ma lui, per fermarla, le prese il braccio facendola scivolare su un punto dove il la terra era fango per la pioggia del giorno precedente e lui scivolò sopra di lei. Durante la caduta le loro labbra si sfiorarono e dovettero sfiorarsi molte volte ancora una volta a terra prima di aver la forza di fermarsi. "Questa immagine farebbe disperare la Vostra Regina, mio Principe." Legolas non rispose "Sono tutti così i principi di Bosco Atro?" "Non ti capisco!" "Questo è tradimento verso la Principessa." "Se fosti tu la mia Regina." Luinlothien pensò: "Come farò senza di Voi per tutti questi anni ora che Vi stabilirete per un po' a Bosco Atro? Anch'io ho bisogno di Voi" ma riuscì faticosamente a tenersi a freno. non voleva che Legolas si prendesse altre libertà, lui era il promesso di Annùndil. Vi fu un altro veloce bacio. ma Luinlothien si alzò:"Vi ho soddisfatto nel Vostro bisogno? Posso andare, ora, quando ormai mi avete inflitto tutto il male che avreste mai potuto infliggermi?" e con quelle parole fuggì via 


	22. L'Amore secondo Arwen

Col loro tempo ogn'uno tornò dalla foresta, ogn'uno cambiato, ogn'uno con in mente qualcosa da fare, ogn'uno con nuovi pensieri e frasi su cui riflettere.  
  
Quell'ultimo pomeriggio Arwen arrivò per salutare Annùndil e Legolas vista l'imminente partenza ed Annùndil le raccontò del Cavaliere. da tanto tempo voleva sfogarsi con qualcuno ma mai ne ebbe il coraggio. ma quel giorno si sentiva pronta. le parole si susseguivano come le acque di una rapida. lungi dal fermarsi ma frementi ed insieme tristi. Arwen ascoltava. ma non stupita come avrebbe. come se il suo destino con quello dell'amica le fosse conosciuto e pieno di dolore. di dolore per amore. l'unico che porta al male attraverso il bene. "Una cosa importante sarebbe capire chi è questo Cavaliere. non hai un'idea? Dalla voce, il volto?" chiese interessata Arwen "No, certo che conosco pochi giovani ma nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guastare il fidanzamento della sua Regina. se l'avesse saputo." "Beh. è vero, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorarlo. se non che fosse lì per errore o fosse un paesano di una contrada lontana o un fuggitivo." "Ma era regale, parlava il Sindarin perfettamente, sicuramente ha ricevuto una buona istruzione, poi la sua voce, i suoi modi. dev'essere una persona saggia e potente." "E' dura se la cosa sta così. l'unica cosa, non abbatterti, sento in cuor mio che non è lontano da te perché non ti ama.poi. Annùndil." "Sì?" "Forse non sono io a doverlo dire a te ma. l'Amore brucia più del fuoco, porta più discordi della guerra, fa soffrire più della morte.,. ma riscalda la tua vita come il sole, accresce la tua forza e la tua debolezza è una battaglia da cui è impossibile uscire indenni ma. penso che chi non l'incontri nel corso della sua vita allora può vivere anche tutti gli anni di Arda ma non avrà mai veramente vissuto." "Sì." "Ma non ho comunque la forza di dirti che sbagli. né perché hai tradito il tuo promesso né perché hai promesso amore ma non sei sicura di poter nonorare la tua promessa.Forse perché non ho mai sentito parlare d'Amore ma vedo nella tua storia qualcosa di mistico. prima di tutto segui il tuo cuore ,certo, non ti direi le scorciatoie che potrebbe scoprire la mente, non ti porterà al finale più facile e felice ma alla verità." "Allora hai visto anche tu? Li elfi stanno cadendo nell'Ombra perché la loro mente ha preso il sopravvento sul loro cuore.. non riescono più ad arrivare alla morte per qualcosa. perché non amano ciò in cui s'impegnano. chi, cosa rimarrà? Arwen, se io mi fossi innamorata del Cavaliere per scappare dalla realtà di Legolas? Ho messo a tacere il mio cuore per troppo tempo. per non sentire la solitudine ho vissuto con un ciorpo e una mente e di nulla bisognava. ed ora esso ha una voce troppo flebile. per me. Chi mi dirà se sono nel giusto? Nel vero?" Annùndil aveva il viso bagnato di lacrime. Arwen non diceva nulla. non si poteva rispondere a quella domanda, visto che proprio l'amica, in tutta la Terra di Mezzo, doveva suggerire agli altri se erano nel giusto o no. era la più saggia nessuno poteva suggerire a lei con la sicurezza che era il consiglio esatto. 


	23. L'Amore secondo Thranduil

Col loro tempo ogn'uno tornò dalla foresta, ogn'uno cambiato, ogn'uno con in mente qualcosa da fare, ogn'uno con nuovi pensieri e frasi su cui riflettere.  
  
Legolas tornò dalla foresta pensando intensamente a ciò che era successo. si sentiva diverso, quel bacio aveva svegliato un fuoco, una forza interiore,. non aveva mai voluto ammettere l'attrazione che sentiva per Luinlothien ma dopo ciò gli fu palese per poterla intendere in altro modo. Quando arrivò nella sua dimora Thranduil era da poco arrivato perché il giorno successivo li avrebbe accompagnati nel lungo viaggio, naturalmente con anche la scorta, verso Bosco Atro. Era da anni che non vedeva il figlio ed era ansioso di ricevere notizie su tempo trascorso con Annùndil in sua assenza ma Legolas era ancora più risoluto a non dargliene. era solo, se solo avesse avuto Vegaladhion lui l'avrebbe aiutato ma così.  
  
"Figliuolo. come sei cresciuto in questi anni. sei sempre più bello. scommetto che hai molte ammiratrici. prima tra tutte Annùndil, vero?" "Non sono poi cambiato tanto." "Come va con le ragazze?" "Come va con la ragazza visto che le altre mi sono vietate!" "Insomma, figlio mio, dimmi qualcosa! Com'è stato il tempo passato quando non c'ero? Con Annùndil?" "Padre. quante cose mi avete tenute nascoste.io seguirò le Vostre orme. non ho voglia di parlarne e non ne ho intenzione!" Legolas si stupì molto delle sue parole. gli erano uscite senza che potesse pensarle e non aveva mai parlato così a suo padre. sapeva che sarebbero stati guai e sperò di essere licenziato presto per non rincarare la dose invece Thranduil continuava ad incalzare e Legolas non riusciva a essere come un tempo. parlava ma non parlava perché le parole che diceva non erano frutto di sé ma fu come se qualcuno riuscisse a fargli dire ciò che desiderava. "Legolas?! Con che coraggio ti rivolgi a me in questo modo... a tuo Padre?! Non sei ancora il re più potente della Terra di Mezzo!!" "Ma lo sarò presto... perchè devo sposare io Annùndil... non desidero un regno, non desidero l'elfo più potente come moglie, non desidero regnare... voglio solo una consorte che ami!" "Figlio mio, dovresti esserne felice.. per tanto ho tentato di conquistare Galadriel distraendola da quella vecchia ciabatta di Celeborn... ma sono felice come se ci fossi riuscito vedento che tu regnerai con Sua figlia... si dice che siete sempre insieme, insomma, vi piacete?!" " Regna tu con Annùndil." "Io!! Io che ho usato tutta la mia vita per eliminare la possibilità che tu ti sposassi con altri se non Annùndil vengo ripagato in tale malo modo?! Dimmi cosa non vuoi di Annùndil?" "Io non la amo!" "Ma l'amore verrà... è sempre così! E come potresti non innamorarti di una celestiale creatura come Annùndil?" "Potevate farci conoscere a chiedeci se volevamo sposarci!!" "Legolas... come sei cieco... chi e cosa ti ha fatto per ridurti in questo stato?" "Se io dicessi Annùndil salterebbe il nostro fidanzamento?" "No!! Toglitelo dalla tua testolina bionda, finchè vivrò sarò il primo ad impedire che vi dividiate e Galadriel con Celeborn farenno lo stesso!!" "Sì Lothlorien è una prigione! I Vostri due figli!! Vegaladhion l'avete imprigionato a Bosco Atro, me qua!" Thranduil era sfigurato a sentire mettere in causa anche Vegaladhion..."Vegaladhion!!!!!!!! Cosa diavolo c'entra ora Vegaladhion????!!!!!! E' morto!!!!!!!!!!! E il tuo sarebbe un sogno, non una prigione se solo aprissi gli occhi se non ti andasse bene qualcosa ma non può criticare Anùùnildil... se non altro si dice che gli elfi potenti non lascino una notte calma!! E se proprio potresti avere un'amante, due, tre,... chi se ne importa!!" "E cosa c'entrano le notti, le amanti?! E' quello l'Amore? Beh, io ne ho un'idea molto diversa! Proprio perchè voglio bene ad Annùndil so che non la renderò felice, non la amo, e almeno per rispetto per lei non riuscirei nemmeno ad avere delle amanti pur le amassi... Voglio la libertà!!!!" Legolas fece per uscire dicendo "Ora me ne vado prima che dica troppo e mi rinchiuda insieme a Vegaladhion!"  
  
Si richiuse la porta dietro le spalle andando in camera da letto a pensare a ciò che aveva detto e perchè... perchè le parole, quelle che tagliano, quelle che non aveva nemmeno maipensato, erano uscite da quella bocca in quel maledetto momento... forse era per Luinlothien... ora sentiva più che mai che non poteva vivere con Annùndil, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad esserle fedele con Luinlothien sempre davanti agli occhi... anzi, forse se ne sarebbe andata per non correre quel rischio e lui non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato! 


	24. La risposta di Thranduil

Legolas aveva parlato troppo,  
se ne era accorto dal primo istante,  
ma le parole fluivano come un fiume in piena  
e nemmeno la volontà più ferma le avrebbe fermate…  
perché non stavano dicendo il falso.  
  
Ma Thranduil rimase esterrefatto dall'accaduto  
Non avendo mai conosciuto quel lato del figlio,  
Che in realtà non esisteva…  
Perché, anche se incredibile, non lui aveva parlato,  
ma una forza svegliata da quel bacio   
sfuggito dalla retta condotta di Luinlothien!  
  
Thranduil era diviso tra due grossi pensieri: perché Legolas aveva parlato così e se davvero conoscesse Vegaladhion… quest'ultimo era un pensiero che già da un po' di tempo lo perseguitava, come se l'ombra, la verità che tanto aveva messo a tacere si fosse risvegliata…  
Aveva amato, amava tutt'ora Legolas, dal profondo, più di ogni altra stupidaggine a cui sembrava dare valore…  
Solo Legolas non lo capiva… sembrava non capisse che per lui era cambiato, che era per dargli il trono che aveva fatto ciò che aveva fatto con Vegaladhion… ma soprattutto Legolas non capiva che , anche se aveva fatto ciò che aveva fatto, suo padre rimaneva uno dei pochi elfi che amassero ancora…   
Legolas non aveva mai provato il rifiuto che riempiva l'infanzia di Annùndil, si vergognava del padre, tanto futile da sembrare quasi un uomo…  
Forse era vero perché un elfo non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi in quel modo, specialmente se era un re.  
Un'altra cosa che perseguitava Thranduil era il perché a Legolas non piacesse Annùndil… la vedeva perfetta per lui, era sicuro che sarebbero divenuti grandi amici e amanti… come glielo avesse detto direttamente il destino.  
  
Come destato dal suo torpore Thranduil chiamò il capo delle sue guardie e mandò un'avanguardia per controllare che Vegaladhion fosse ancora dov'era ... allora l'avrebbero ucciso, un colpo veloce ma fatale per uno che non doveva essere.  
  
Difatti per quando Amore provasse per Legolas tanto odio provava per Vegaladhion.. sapeva,non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere, era stata un'avventura, ma la madre del piccolo aveva reso pubblico tutto e l'aveva obbligato a riconoscere come figlio Vegaladhion... finchè non morì.  
Già da prima Thranduil era visto come un eccentrico... sin dai giochi con Celeborn e i primi tentativi di approccio con Galadriel... Vegaladhion simboleggiava la vergogna, l'ammissione che Thranduil non solo era la vergogna dei re elfici ma quella di tutta la specie elfica!  
  
E più Vegaladhion crebbe più la vergogna crebbe e più crebbe l'odio che portò un giorno alla trista notizia: Vegaladhion è morto.  
  
Sebbene non fosse colpa di Vegaladhion tutto quell'odio... fu sempre un vero re, il popolo lo ammirava e sperava presto avesse preso il posto del padre e, quando seppero l'amara notizia si disperarono per lungo tempo perchè in lui vedevano la luce dopo lunghi e bui momenti... nessuno mai dimenticò il suo coraggio, disponibilità, giustizia,... molto del tempo che gli era dato lo impiegava col regno... ascoltava i problemi cercando di dare un consiglio o un aiuto per risolverli, cercava d'imparare tutto quello gli sarebbe potuto servire e anche di più, nient'altro lo distraeva. 


	25. 25L'ultima cena

Ogn'uno greve dei suoi pensieri per l'ora della cena si recò nella splendida stanza dove avvenivano i festeggiamenti intimi... e quello era un commiato, un lungo commiato, anche per gli elfi...  
  
La stanza era stupenda... naturalmente non aveva pareti poichè era nata su una larga fronda dell'Albero Maggiore ma soltanto un tipo di rete formato dagli intrighi dei rampicanti che adornavano di colorati fiori quell'antico ed enorme albero... dentro vi era un grande tavolo e tutto era adorno di fiori e simboli antichi... Lentamente arrivarono tutti coloro che vi avrebbero partecipato: Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas ed Annùndil; molto presto cominciarono a discorrere. "Anni ormai sono passati da quando vi siete fidanzati? Come li avete trascorsi? Sempre che vogliate narrarcelo." chiese Celeborn aprendo la conversazione "Non è stato che un momento di assestamento passato a riflettere su ciò che sarà e che non è mai stato e su ciò che è stato ma non sarà più." Rispose prontamente Annùndil facendo calare nella sala il silenzio per lunghi e numerosi attimi "Degno di una Regina. la tua saggezza si manifesta anche alle domande più semplici. chissà se grazie a te riuscirò mai a sentire Legolas discorrere così!" disse Thranduil "Le parole celano la verità ma la scelta delle parole adeguate può anch'essa nascondere il vero cosicché con una frase da saggio posso sembrare tale. in vero molte più cose devo imparare da Legolas di quanto lui possa imparare da me." "Penso Annùndil si sia fatta un'idea troppo alta di colui che sono." rispose immediatamente Legolas pensando alla discussione col padre e a Luinlothien "Questo lo mostrerà solo il tempo. ci sono alcune cose che nemmeno i saggi possono vedere." lo rassicurò Galadriel scettica sulle parole della figlia Ci fu nuovamente silenzio a lungo e presto la cena terminò, lasciando i genitori dei promessi a parlare del giorno successivo e del tempo che questi ultimi avrebbero trascorso a Bosco Atro. Così Legolas e Annùndil vennero licenziati dalla sala lasciando continuare agli altri la conversazione.  
  
"Avete una figlia splendida!" dichiarò Thranduil "Grazie. ma ancora non si è mostrata la sua vera forza, il suo vero carattere, sarà il tempo a mostrarlo e chi ci sarà vedrà." Rispose Galadriel malinconica "Qualcosa Vi turba, Dama?" "Ci fu sempre qualcosa a turbarmi ma ora è diverso, è peggio, è più forte, come la Terra di Mezzo intera fosse in pericolo e con essa tutta Arda. come Annùndil avesse un allacciamento a tutto ciò." spiegò Galadriel "Forse siete così preoccupata per Annùndil perché siete sicura lei vi odi." capì Celeborn "Non le ho mai dato amore, non le ho mai dimostrato che, oltre ad una guida per tutta la Terra di Mezzo, posso essere una guida anche per lei. Annùndil possiede delle facoltà uniche ma anche tanto dolorose, se potesse contare su me forse starebbe meglio. ma ormai l'ho persa e non avrei mai potuto comportarmi in un modo diverso da come ho fatto." Galadriel parlava mentre combatteva una dura lotta contro le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. "Forse è meglio che vada" e andò. poco dopo anche Celeborn e Thranduil si recarono alle loro stanze.  
  
Intanto Annùndil e Legolas erano andati nella loro camera: "Così non c'è proprio scelta. siamo destinati!" pensò afflitto Legolas "Legolas. mi dispiace tanto per oggi. Realmente sono così ma farò di tutto perché lo dimentichi. voglio essere una brava moglie per te." un'amara lacrima le bagnò la guancia. quelle parole le pesavano come altro mai prima d'ora. "No, tu sei già perfetta così, non ti meriterò mai dappieno!" disse dolcemente Legolas rincuorandola e pensando ostinatamente a quel bacio come un dolce peccato. lo ripercorreva con l'ebbrezza del momento anche se avrebbe dovuto vergognarsene ma non poteva cancellare tutto ciò. non voleva! "Legolas, ogn'uno non è come vuole o deve mostrare. io so che, col mio passato, meriterei qualsiasi cosa mi venisse inflitta perché ho peccato contro quel che di più grande c'era in quel momento!" "Annùndil, tremi."e si fece più vicino a lei abbracciandola "Legolas. voglio amarti, perchè nessuno se non te merita il mio Amore più profondo. ma non ne ho la forza!" poco dopo riprese ". scusa Legolas ma io non ti amo e non riesco più a fingere!" "Annùndil." lei era terrorizzata di come lui avrebbe preso quelle parole ". che i Valar e la loro benedizione cali su di te!" disse baciandola sulla fronte "Cosa intendi dire?" "Che nemmeno io amo te ed ora tutto è più semplice. non avrei mai voluto ferirti e il resto non m'interessa, né la legge ne i sovrani. oggi ne ho parlato con mio padre ma." "Legolas. va bene , l'era delle finte è finita ma purtroppo non è una nostra scelta quella di sposarci... cosa faremo?" "Non lo so ma vorrei che i sovrani capissero che presto o tardi l'Amore ci vincerà. avremo degli amanti. si creerà una situazione molto spiacevole. io rinuncerei al regno, al potere,. so che tu meriti di governare più di me perché possiedi facoltà che io nemmeno posso immaginare, e volentieri ti donerei Bosco Atro perché lo unissi a Lothlorien, ma vorrei poter vivere in pace con chi amo. non cerco altro." "Non vuoi sapere se ho l'amante?" sussurrò Annùndil, si sentiva incredibilmente 'sporca'.. Così avrebbe fatto 'passeggiate notturne' per tutta la sua vita sperando d'incontrare il Cavaliere e, se l'incontrasse di nuovo, passerebbe tutte le serate a tradire il marito. per lei sarebbe stato insostenibile, già così, quel solo bacio la riempiva di vergogna e ripianti. cosa sarebbe successo? "No, non mi deve interessare. siamo amici ma penso non voglia confidarmi una cosa simile." "Così a Bosco Atro ci metteremo in fermento. ma quante possibilità avremo?" "Non tante ma se questo è il nostro credo dovremo batterci contro. tutto!" "Riuscissimo a convincere Thranduil.." "Difficile, soprattutto dopo quello che gli ho detto oggi." "Beh, almeno ora siamo in due. io sono disposta a tentare molto per questo... forse tutto." "Bene, anch'io!" Continuarono a parlare per un po' ma presto si distesero perché il giorno successivo sarebbero partiti di prima mattina. e un lungo viaggio li aspettava. 


	26. Un lungo viaggio 1° parte

Il sole non era ancora pienamente spuntato Sopra le alte chiome degli alberi di Lòrien, una luce rosastra riempiva l'aria accompagnata dall'umidità portata dalla rugiada. e lentamente Lothlorien si risvegliava, tra il canto degli uccelli e il profumo dei fiori sbocciati con l'arrivo del primo sole.  
  
Così l'indomani mattina Legolas ed Annùndil furono svegliati di prima mattina ad ebbero appena il tempo di salutare le amiche prima di partire. Luinlothien non c'era. ed entrambi pensarono con rammarico a quando l'avrebbero vista di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Viaggiavano lentamente, non avevano fretta. i boschi di Lothlorien si allontanavano e la carrozza con Legolas, Thranduil e Annùndil precedeva mentre loro parlavano di futilità, cercando di non rivangare il giorno passato dalla mente di Thranduil.  
  
Poco più tardi i due giovani salirono su due cavalli tenuti in retroguardia nel caso qualcun altro fosse perito durante il viaggio e continuarono in loro viaggio in compagnia della retroguardia, parlando di tutte le contrade che stavano attraversando, delle leggende di cui erano vittime, di ciò che vi era accaduto anni or sono.  
  
  
  
Per quella notte si trattennero ad una vecchia locanda all'uscita di Lothlorien e sulle sponde dell'Anduin, chiamata 'Il mulino dorato'. Il loro gruppo prese posto in una sala a sé stante poiché Thranduil, sapendo che locande del genere non erano sempre frequentate da gente di riguardo come loro, temeva potessero nascere dei disordini. Ma una volta preso posto Annùndil fu presa dalla curiosità di come poteva essere una locanda e domandò a Legolas ed a Thranduil se avesse potuto dare un'occhiata nella sala dove tutti si ristoravano tranne loro.  
  
Là vide una persona che. non avrebbe dovuto vedere. lui ricambiava le sue occhiate e, essendo solo in un tavolo nascosto, si alzò e si avvicinò a lei. "Splendida Dama della Notte. è sempre quest'ultima a donarmi i Vostri ricordi." "Cavaliere.. quanto ho desiderato Vostre notizie." Il Cavaliere fece per abbracciarla ma: "No, è meglio che aspettiate.andate nel boscaglia fuori dalla locanda e là aspettatemi, arriverò presto." Così il Cavaliere si diresse verso la porta della locanda e Annùndil verso la sala del loro gruppo, si avvicinò a Legolas e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:  
  
"Ti prego, coprimi e riferisci che sono stanca e sono già andata nella mia stanza a riposare. devo uscire ma non farò nulla di preoccupante, rientrerò direttamente nella tua stanza." "Va bene ma." Legolas non ebbe il tempo di finire perché Annùndil era già andata 


End file.
